Wizards in a Fruits Basket
by MissNys
Summary: The war is heating up. Harry and a few others are sent to Japan for thier own safety. what they meet there are strange people with stanger secrets. HP/Tori/Aaya, HGBZ. Xover with fruits basket based after 6th year.
1. Little jaunt over the sea

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Nothing of Harry Potter or Fruits Basket is mine. Though both are fabulous in their own rights.

Warnings: There is some male/male pairings in this along with some death, torture, violence, language and a whole lot of comedy. Have fun everyone.

A/N: ok, new story. And somewhat different from what I did before. The first chapter isn't all that funny but there are some snicker worthy spots and the later chapters have much, much more planned.

Enjoy. And review. Flames are welcome if you don't mind me tracking you down to your stories and picking them apart bit by bit, exposing your every fault to the world and showing you exactly how much right you have to criticize my work. Thank you.

**Chapter One.**

Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore was doing this. It was a week before the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts and the attacks from Voldemort had dwindled to nearly nothing, though he was still making himself known, Harry having a front row seat. This basically meant that Riddle was up to something.

So instead of trying to find out what it was, he sends Harry and a few of his classmates, who are major targets in the war, to go live with muggles. Japanese muggles. In Japan!

Harry was miffed to say the least.

Thankfully Hermione would be going with him. Her family had been targeted many times over the summer, so the entire family was moving to Japan for the time being. His other comapanions came as more of a surprise, and not a welcome one.

Apparently one Draco Malfoy and one Blaise Zabini had refused the Dark Mark this summer and were now under the protection of Dumbledore. Zabini, who carried less animosity towards the Grangers, was to be staying with them.

Malfoy and himself were to be spending their time with a family called the Sohmas. Apparently Dumbledore had known many generations of the family heads, and had racked up a number of favors owed to him. Having Harry and Malfoy stay with this guy Shigure was his way of seeing the debt paid.

So here Harry was, packing his things again under the sympathetic and pained gaze of Remus Lupin. They had grown closer after the… incident… and this parting was hard for them. They were, after all, all the other had left.He looked backat the room, making sure that he had left nothing but the empty cage. Hedwig was staying with Ginny from now on because a snow-white owl would have been quite out of place in modern Japan. Besides, Ginny had needed something to care for. Her family had lost Percy and Charlie earlier in the summer, but on two different sides of the war.

The pair made their way down the stairs, steadfastly ignoring the Dursleyswho were glaring at them from the kitchen doorway. Outside was a gathering of Order members, the Grangers and the three other students.

"Is this your house Potter?" Spat Malfoy, "Pretty tacky, though I wouldn't expect anything else from you." He let out a yelp of pain as Moody smacked him upside the head. Harry just ignored him and turned to Lupin.

"Now everyone," the kindly ex-professor began, "this should be a wonderful new experience for all of you. You will all be attending a muggle school so that is why you have all had a crash course in Japanese muggle education as well as those memory helper spells. All of you should be at the level of your classmates by now. Before we leave, my fellow members here will perform a language spell on each of you allowing you to speak, read, write, and understand the local dialect. The family that some of you will be staying with is an old friend of the headmaster so please be polite."

At this point he turned to the Grangers who were standing behind their daughter. He handed them a small green cardboard box. "This is the portkey that will take you to your new home. Make sure that everyone is touching it in exactly fourteen minutes and thirty-two seconds. Tonks, Kingsley, could you perform the language spell on these four now?" he indicated towards the Grangers and Zabini. "Thanks. I've put a Forget-Me charm around us so that if any of the neighbors are watching they will forget after we leave. Harry, Draco, would you come here now?"

He motioned for Moody to join them as the two boys came forward. The two men performed the charm and Harry felt a warm weight settle into his mind before dissipating. The men then repeated the process on themselves. Lupin held out a rather nice looking silver chain and gestured for the others to grasp it. "This will take us to the Sohma house in 3… 2… 1." With a sharp tug to his navel, Harry Potter was thrown halfway across the world.

( 8 )

He fell into Lupin as he touched ground. Cross-world portkeys were not something Harry wanted to experience again. The screaming that was filling his ears wasn't helping matters much. Wait… screaming? Harry rolled to his feet, instantly throwing up a shield, which proved to be a good idea. In those few seconds that the group had been orienting themselves, two blurs of red and gray began pummeling the shield.

"What the hell is this?" said an angry voice coming from the red blur.

"Not sure, but we cant get through it so there is no point in continuing to hit it baka neko," The gray blur had stopped after the first few punches to form a very attractive young man with violet eyes and silver-gray hair.

"Shut up!" the red blur stopped as well to form a fit looking young man with orange hair and red-amber eyes. "And stop calling me stupid you damn rat!"

To Harry, this was fascinating. He stood at the front of the group, at the edge of the shield, watching these two opposites face off. A whimpering drew his attention from the bickering couple. A brown haired girl was sitting on the ground, clutching her chest, over to the side. Redirecting the shield to protect the others only, Harry went to kneel beside her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if we frightened you." He said gently. He heard something fly through the air behind him; it was almost as fast as a bludger. Throwing himself to the side, his hand shot out to catch the object before it hit the girl. It turned out to be the fist of the orange haired boy. 'Thank you Quidditch' harry thought as he pulled the fist forward and swept his feet, trying to trip the boy. He was jerked off balance as orange head jumped, avoiding Harry's foot and pulling out of his grasp. Harry rolled to his feet as Orange Head lunged at him again. He managed to dodge most of the hits until Gray Head joined the fray.

He was distantly aware of the others yelling but they were safe so he paid them no heed. He dodged another low punch only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face that sent him flying. Shaking off the ringing in his ears, Harry tried to stand again. This wasn't an easy task, but he forced himself to be ready for another attack. When none came, he glanced around for the young fighters only to find them being held by the back of the neck by another man.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" the man said around a cigarette that was hanging out of his mouth. His longish black hair covered one of his light brown eyes, giving him a hard, attractive, air about him.

"Hatori, what the hell? That bastard was attacking Tohru!" Orange head yelled, currently struggling against the hand clamped to the back of his neck.

"From where I'm standing, it looked like he was trying to defend himself from the two of you. He didn't take the offensive against you once, if you hadn't noticed, and he had plenty of opportunity." The man, Hatori, released the two boys and put out his cigarette. Gray head hadn't moved through all of it and just continued to stare at Harry speculatively. Orange head turned away glowering.

Harry inclined his head towards Hatori, who was studying him, and smiled his thanks. Ignoring the blood running into his right eye and the waves of pain flowing up his leg, Harry turned back to the brunet. He limped over and extended his hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, his hand still outstretched. When she just continued to stare at him with those wide eyes he turned back to Hatori with a sad smile. "I think she is in shock, can you help her?" All three men were staring at him; it was a moment before Hatori moved past him towards the girl.

Harry turned back to his companions and lifted the shield. He prepared himself for the rush and sure enough he was soon enfolded into Lupin's embrace and Moody was shouting obscenities into his face.

"Moody… MOODY!" Harry cut through a rather long list of the reasons why locking down his allies was stupid. "I understand that what I did wasn't the smartest of moves but you were all safe. That's all I thought about. I'm sorry if you don't agree." Moody just continued to glare at him. Even his magical eye was focused on Harry.

"Harry we need to get you some medical attention! You're bleeding everywhere and your glasses are broken again! Maybe I should get Hermione over here. Why don't you ever consider wearing contacts?"

"It's ok Remus." Harry replied soothingly, extricating himself from the werewolf's arms. "I've survived worse and Dumbledore fixed my eyes at the beginning of summer. I just continued wearing them out of habit. I'm more worried about the girl, she seemed pretty shakenup."

"Leave it to Harry Potter to be the perpetual martyr." A cold voice said scathingly from behind him.

"What no hug Malfoy? And here I was hoping for at least some sympathy reward," Harry mocked a sad sigh causing Malfoy to sputter and Lupin to chuckle. Moody just continued to glare.

A cough brought all of their attention back to the group before them. The older man stepped forward as the two boys hovered over the now standing, and blushing, brunet.

"I think we should move this inside the house. I just so happen to be a doctor and I am willing to look after those wounds." He made to move into the house when Moody stopped him.

"Now look you, we are not going to trust you after you almost kill our-"

"Moody," Harry cut in firmly, "it is fine." Everyone turned to look at Harry. Moody, for one, looked stunned at the commanding tone. "Why don't you go check to see that the Grangers and Zabini are settled? I don't entirely trust Tonks to not break the house even with Kingsley there. You are the only one who can keep her in line from what I have seen." Moody stared at him in astonishment, obviously trying to find a way out. "I am quite confident that Remus here will be able to keep out mutual interest protected, don't you?"

Trapped, Moody huffed out an irritated 'Fine', turned and stumped down the walkway, when he turned the corner, Harry heard the pop of him apperating. He turned back wearily to find everyone staring at him again.

"That was very well handled Harry," Lupin said. Harry just shrugged and followed Hatori into the two-story house.

( 8 )

A/N: Special thanks to my beta Cithara, with out her this fic would be a rash of spelling mistakes and bad grammer. bows down many thanks to my wonderful, charming, smart, pretty ( though i have never actually seen her ) beta. stay kind to my future chapters would you?. im open to and suggestions, comments and corrections on anything i have writen an the japanese culture. i also appologize in advace if i insult anyone because of said mistakes. im always open to suggestions so review if you have anything to say.

toodles -nys-


	2. Meeting the Sohmas

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Nothing of Harry Potter or Fruits Basket is mine. Though both are fabulous in their own rights.

Warnings: There is some male/male pairings in this along with some death, torture, violence, language and a whole lot of comedy. Have fun everyone.

A/N: so here we are on the second chapter. I am sorry that it is so long. I just moved in to my dorms at University and have been trying to get my life on track. I have been working on this story off the comp screen so I have at least 6 more chapters ready for typing along with my other story. I also started a new story so hopefully that will be up soon too…I'm just a horribly slow typist so bear with me here. So yeah, thanks for the patience and the reviews. I'm glad some of you liked it and am ecstatic that you know about Furuba. It saddens me greatly that more haven't. Sometimes I just wan to cry because of it sniffle . Any hoo. Onwards!

Enjoy. And review. Flames are welcome if you don't mind me tracking you down to your stories and picking them apart bit by bit, exposing your every fault to the world and showing you exactly how much right you have to criticize my work. Thank you.

**Chapter 2 **

"Ow! Bloody hell! I never thought I would be wishing for that old bat, Pomfrey," whined Malfoy.

"Malfoy, it's a sprained wrist, you are not going to die," Harry said as he watched Hatori wrap up the wrist with ease.

"Oh like you know what pain is Potter," Harry only raised a still bloody eyebrow. He had insisted that everyone else be checked out first. Malfoy had been the only one with an injury from when they had landed. He had also been thoroughly shut up by Harry's response. Hatori moved onto Harry after a moment.

"I'll need you to take that shirt off so that I can see all the damages." Harry only nodded and removed his overly large shirt. Sharp inhalations of breath came from around the room. He steadfastly ignored them as Hatori set to work.

Once he was cleaned, stitched and bandaged he slipped on his shirt and sat around the table that everyone was occupying.

"Potter," Malfoy said slowly, "most of those scars weren't new." He was looking directly into Harry's eyes when most everyone else was avoiding them. He thought he saw understanding in the three male strangers eyes. All he saw in the girls was horror and tears and Lupin had a very dark look in his eyes. Turning back to Malfoy, he stared him down.

"Life isn't fair Malfoy, now drop it." His voice was cold, commanding. The same voice he used on the DA when they got out of hand. He warmed his voice when he returned his focus to the rest of them. " Now I believe that we have all gotten off on the wrong foot. My name Harry Potter and my companions here are Remus Lupin, a professor at my old school," Lupin inclined his head, "and Draco Malfoy, a fellow classmate. The rather ragged man from earlier was one Alistor Moody. I want to apologize for the trouble caused earlier. We were under the impression that we were expected." Hatori nodded, accepting the apology.

"I have just come from the main house. You were to be expected but Akito, the head of the family, neglected to inform me, or anyone for that matter, until a few hours ago. Though I can't fault the reaction of these two," he motioned to the two boys sitting on either side of the girl. "It would have saved much time and pain, however, if they had just stopped and asked questions first. No matter." Hatori calmly lit a cigarette and offered one to those around the table. Harry took one gratefully, lit it and took a long drag in one fluid motion.

"You smoke?" Malfoy blurted incredulously. Harry exhaled with a sigh.

"Malfoy shut up and let the man talk." He focused his attention back to the calculating gaze of Hatori.

"As I was saying," Hatori continued, ignoring the sputtering blond. "My name is Hatori Sohma. This," he pointed to the gray haired boy. "Is Yuki Sohma. Next to him is Tohru Honda, who is living with them. Kyo Sohma is the orange haired boy sitting beside her." Harry nodded to each in turn. "The owner of this home, Shigure Sohma, should be returning any time now." Even as he spoke the door slid open revealing a man with light brown hair in a Kimono.

"Ha-kun! You will not believe what I have just found out!" The man literally flung himself at Hatori, draping himself onto him. "People are coming. New people. And they are aloud to know… about…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Harry's group and Hatori nodded. Slowly, the man stood up, straightened out his cloths, and made his way to the empty space between Yuki and Malfoy. He sat down, folding his arms, and everyone waited. And waited.

Finally, Yuki rolled his eyes and spoke up, "Everyone, this is Shigure Sohma. Shigure, this is Harry Potter, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy." His voice was soft and calming. Shigure smiled warmly.

"Well hello to all of you. I assume that you are the two young men that are to be staying with us for a while." He looked at Harry and Malfoy, who both nodded.

"They're what!" Kyo had jumped up in his shock. "Why? When did this happen? For how long?"

"Now, now Kyo. No need to get excited. Please sit down." Reluctantly, he did, "To answer the questions, apparently the family owes this man Dumbledore, I really like that name, quite a few favors. He has asked us to take in these two boys, for an indefinite amount of time, as payment. Due to some Special circumstances we are aloud to tell them our secret." Gasps came from around the table, "These two and two others of their age are the only ones aloud to know. No offence." He said directly to Lupin.

"None taken." Lupin smiled back.

"This is all on the condition that we learn of your secret as well." Most of the heads swiveled towards Harry.

"What? Oh, do you know about Magic?" the collective raised eyebrows told him that they didn't. Taking out his wand, he cast a levitation spell on Shigure, "As you can see, we are wizards, we can do magic. Along with a few other details, that is about it. The full sharing time can wait until later when we are all settled." Shigure, who had been doing his best to swim through the air, was set back on the ground.

"Right, well," said Shigure, after collecting himself from a fit of giggles. Three pairs of impossibly wide eyes, and a bored pair from Hatori, swiveled back to focus on him, "Shall we settle the sleeping arrangements? We will have to double up because there is no room left." This, at least, snapped Kyo out of his shock.

"I am not sharing with that damn Yuki!" He was on his feet again, eyes silted in anger.

"I for one am not going to bloody well share with Potter. I'd rather sleep with a deranged Hippogriff." Draco drawled out, folding his arms. He practically oozed arrogance.

"Right Malfoy, like I'm ever so keen on shacking up with you either."

"Well, I wouldn't fault you if you were but I, of course, would never sully myself with a Half blood such as you."

"You must realize, Malfoy, that every time you say such things that you are only bringing greater attention to the fact that you are no longer a Pureblood, but a Blood traitor."

"Yes well at least I chose my path and not had it handed to me on a silver platter," spat Malfoy. Harry was quiet for a moment and Lupin looked nervous.

"Yes, yes you did Malfoy, and you had better be damn well grateful for that fact." He turned back to Shigure, who, along with everyone else, had been watching in confusion, "I have a suggestion. If the two would agree, I could share a room with Kyo and Malfoy could share with Yuki." Yuki and Kyo both agreed with a nod.

"Splendid," Shigure clapped, "and Hatori can share with me."

"No." Hatori said firmly, "I need to be heading back." He rose and Shigure pouted.

"Well fine. How about you Mr.Lupin? Will you sleep with me?" His eyes were wide with fake innocence and Harry had to cough to hide a laugh.

"Ah… no…sorry." Lupin stammered out, "I really must be going. Things to do you see. Thank you for your hospitality." Harry was openly grinning as he watched his old friend back away towards the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Hatori asked, putting out a new cigarette. Harry's had burned down a while ago and he was craving another.

"No thank you. I have an alternative means of travel." He said, slipping on his trainers. Lupin stood up and with a 'Take care Harry, Draco.' he popped out of existence.

"I never would have taken that man to be one for the theatrics," Malfoy said idly.

"There is a lot you don't know about that man, Malfoy."

"Well," Shigure cut in before another fight could erupt, "it is getting late and I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day. Why don't you show the boy's up to the rooms you will be sharing?" everyone was standing to leave when Tohru piped up for the first time that evening.

"Oh! I forgot about food! I didn't offer you anything while you were all talking! I'm so sorry! I am sure that you must be very hungry after such a long trip. I can go make something quickly if you would like," she continued like this until Harry cut in.

"I thank you for your generous offer but please, do not go through such trouble for our sakes." Both Tohru and Malfoy looked about to argue, "Besides, the trip was not that long and what is needed most now is rest. Thank you again for your concern, it was very kind of you." He sent her a warm smile and she blushed.

"Yes, rest! I'll go get the bedding!" and she puttered off to do just that.

"That wasn't what I meant! You don't have to...," he yelled after her.

"Don't bother," said Kyo, staring after her. "She will do everything within her power to make you comfortable, whether you want her to or not."

"Yes," added Yuki, also staring at the door, "and without a thought of reward or personal gain in her head." Harry and Malfoy exchanged a look. Something was going on between those three.

A loud yawn caused the four to jump. Shigure was standing behind them with a benign smile on his face. "Well up to bed with you. Don't keep Tohru waiting." They all complied silently.

( 8 )

**Reviews:**

Cithara: - thank you to my wonderful Beta. my story would be crap without you.

Glorious Madness: - they are two of my favorite things too.-There may be slash referenses with a few Furuba characters but I'm not abolutely sure which yet.

Midnight Rose: - If you love the Anime, read the Manga, you will adore it.

Rhysel Ash: - oh. It goes EVERYWHERE! trust me XD

Cardcaptor Soldier: - Im trying to Keep all the Furuba character true to the originals so you sont have to worry. Yuki will only be mean to Kyo

L33Tbynny: - I love L33T speak! thanks

JuMiKu: - well isnt that what Harry always does? no self preservation instinct whatsoever. - he is a born leader... he just don't know it yet.

Neori: - i am so so sorry for updating so late. New school and living on my own has realy slowed down my writing hand. - I'll try to get the chapters out there faster in the future.

A/N: thank you all for the riviews. it kept me willing to keep on writing. hope you liked this chapter. just wait till the next ;D


	3. Getting to Know Eachother

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Nothing of Harry Potter or Fruits Basket is mine. Though both are fabulous in their own rights.

Warnings: There is some male/male pairings in this along with some death, torture, violence, language and a whole lot of comedy. Have fun everyone.

A/N: OH how exciting! Another chapter! And much sooner than I anticipated…it's called drive people and you reviews did it to me. I suppose I'll need more to sustain myself through the grueling work of typing out the next chapter. In other words REVIEW! I'm so lonely. No matter.

Enjoy. And review. Flames are welcome if you don't mind me tracking you down to your stories and picking them apart bit by bit, exposing your every fault to the world and showing you exactly how much right you have to criticize my work. Thank you.

Chapter 3 

Kyo had always been a light sleeper. So when his roommate let loose a low keening noise then sat up gasping, as if waking from a bad dream, he was wide awake. That in itself was odd, for, if what Potter had told him earlier was true, dreams were impossible.

Flashback

Tohru had just left from setting out Potter's futon and Kyo was settling down into his own. He watched as the strange boy, with wild black hair and bright green eyes, as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. Kyo had noticed that his clothes looked about eight sizes too big but shrugged it off as some foreign fashion. The boy placed the box on the ground and it instantly grew in to a trunk. Kyo blinked rapidly and shook his head.

"That was…" he was unable to find the words to continue.

"Shocking? Weird? Mind-boggling?" Harry supplied. Kyo just nodded dumbly. "It was the same for me when I was suddenly thrown in to the wizarding world five years ago."

Kyo looked up from the chest then, "You have only been a wizard for five years?" Harry nodded and rummaged through his trunk pulling out pajama pants along the way.

"Every witch or wizard, when they turn eleven, gets sent to a wizarding school, where they teach you how to control magic." He pulled out a vial of milky liquid and a black packet of cigarettes. He stood up and began to strip. Kyo noticed that though his clothing made him seem small and thin, which he was, his body was quite well built. Through the scars, his body was more compact than brawny and, he knew from recent experience, that his reflexes were far above average. Thus he was reminded of the earlier fight as Potter pulled on the pants.

"Potter," he began, moving to a sitting position, "Earlier, when I heard Tohru scream, I just reacted and I-"

"Don't," Potter cut him off sharply, making Kyo bristle.

"Look you-" Kyo started but Potter ignored him and continued.

"Never apologize for protecting those you care for," he said fiercely. His green eyes blazed as he stared into Kyo's dark amber ones, "I would have done the same thing in your position. Though I don't know if I would have had your control."

"Control?" Kyo stared at him incredulously, "We almost killed you! How is that control?"

"You didn't kill me. That's the control." He plopped down his futon and grabbed the vial.

"What's that?" Kyo asked, mildly desperate for a change of subject.

"A potion," he replied as he unstoppered it. "It is meant to give me a dreamless sleep."

"Why would you need a dreamless sleep?"

"That is a secret for another time," he downed the potion and Kyo immediately saw the effects. Potter struggled to get under the covers and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Kyo, himself was soon to follow.

End Flash Back

Now he watched as Potter padded silently to the window with his cigarettes and a lighter.

"Those will kill you," he said quietly. Dead eyes focused on him for a minute before retuning to the window. Kyo had to stifle a gasp as. He had only seen eyes like those once before, in the mirror, when there was no hope left in the world.

"These wont kill me." Why did he sound disappointed? "Notice the three rings?" he held up the burning fag to the light, "One is the actual tobacco, one's the filter and the blue one," he pointed to the blue ring in the middle. "Is an enchantment that cleans my lungs as I smoke." He took another long drag and stabbed it out in the palm of his hand. Kyo sat up sharply but Potter waved him back down.

"I've been through worse," he said absently. "Besides, I didn't want to ruin your window sill." He slid to his feet and padded to his trunk, grabbing a black T-shirt and headed for the door. "You should get some sleep, it will be a while before anyone is up."

"What about you?" Kyo asked, watching him slip the shirt over his head.

"I'm an insomniac." And he was gone.

Kyo looked at the clock. It was blinking 1:36 at him, still three hours away from when he would usually get up and train. Though tired, it was still quite a while before he got to sleep again.

( 8 )

Why in the bloody hell was he doing this? Why didn't he just take the ruddy Dark Mark and be done with it? What had ever possessed him to follow the daft geezer in the first place?

These questions and more were running through Draco's head, as he got ready for bed. He had complained at first about having to sleep on the floor. However, after a rather stern glare from that Yuki fellow, and remembering the pummeling they had given Potter earlier, Draco wisely quieted down.

Potter himself had been a complete enigma. From the moment they had touched ground, he had assumed the leader position almost naturally. Draco had been astounded when Potter had ordered Moody about. He had been even more amazed when Moody listened. Draco supposed that, with all the death-defying adventures and such with the golden trio, Potter had acquired a leadership complex. He hated to admit it, but things had gone much more smoothly once Potter had stepped in.

Draco was also wondering about the changes in Potter. His hair was longer, reaching past his shoulders, and he hadn't needed his glasses after the fight. Though he was still wearing those god-awful clothes. But that fight! Sure, with Quidditch and all, Potter's reflexes should be good but not that good. And he smoked! Draco had no idea that Wonder Boy could be anything less than perfect.

His thoughts calming, Draco found himself sitting on his futon being stared at by a violet-eyed young man. He rose an eyebrow in question.

Yuki just continued to stare at him calmly. "You can do this 'magic' as well?"

"Yes, and I am quite good at it too. Better than that damned Potter." Draco replied haughtily.

"You two are enemies?"

"More rivals than anything else. We fight for the same side."

"You two don't fight like rivals."

Draco thought about that for a moment. "He has been more amiable today. There is no doubt in my mind that, when he gets back to normal, you will all get quite the show. I don't know what happened but he had better bloody well get over it. I don't know how to handle this new Potter."

"What are you two rivals for?" Yuki asked absently, slipping into bed. His innocent question left Draco momentarily stunned.

"I don't know," he said quietly. He had never really thought about it. "In the beginning I suppose that it was over a misunderstanding. Later I guess it was partially due to me trying to appease my father, who is in prison at the moment, but not likely for long."

"What are your reasons now?" How did this guy ask all the questions Draco didn't want to answer?

"He gets under my skin. He and his little Golden Trio are the only ones ever able to do that."

"Golden Trio?"

"Potter and his two friends. Granger is the girl you will most likely meet soon and Weasley was left behind. I suppose his family isn't much of a target yet."

"Target?"

"Knowing Potter, he will give you all a full explanation of all of his little exploits. One thing he was right about," Draco said grudgingly as he lay down fully. "I am certainly tired after that Portkey."

"Portkey?" What was it with this guy and one-word questions?

"Any object charmed to take you from point A to point B in a matter of seconds. Long distance travel leaves a person disoriented and drained as the body automatically sets itself for the time zone entered."

Wide eyes greeted Draco's textbook answer. He supposed that it was something if one had just learned of magic.

"Where did you travel from?" Yuki whispered.

"England."

Silence, then, "Good night Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

"Good night Draco."

"Night." Draco stared at the ceiling for a long time before drifting off.

( 8 )

Tohru was frantic. It was 5:30 am and she had just woken up. She was surprised to not find Kyo lounging about after his morning training, but she had more pressing matters to think about. Like breakfast. At the moment she was rushing about the kitchen trying to get everything ready. She nearly screamed when she saw Potter standing in the doorway in his baggy cloths, tied back black hair, and a cigarette behind one ear. She failed to notice something slither around his collarbone.

"Mr. Potter! I'm sorry if I woke you," she bowed to him, mortified, "I am just late in making the breakfast and everyone should be up shortly. I'm sorry. Would you like something to eat now? I'm sure it wouldn't take long to make." She looked at him again and gave him a sweet smile.

"Don't worry," he said as he moved into the kitchen. "You didn't wake me. I've been up and about for hours. Truthfully I came in here to ask if I could help. I did all of the cooking at my relatives' house, so I could be of some use."

"Oh thank you!" she clapped happily, things would go much faster with four hands instead of two. "I was so worried about having breakfast done on time too." She proceeded to show Potter what they were making and how to make it. Soon breakfast was underway and the kitchen was filled with Tohru's happy chattering.

As they were both washing up, it suddenly struck Tohru that she was being very rude. She had been talking only of herself and friends when she knew nothing of this boy. He was just so easy to talk to!

"I'm so sorry Mr. Potter! I have been very rude. Speaking only of myself. Please tell me about yourself and where you are from."

"I don't mind listening to you so don't worry. If you want to talk, I will listen Miss Honda." She blushed at this but continued to set the table, determined to listen to him now. He sighed, "I lived in England, hence the accent, and went to a wizarding school called Hogwarts. During the year I play a sport called Quidditch, I'm on the house team. The students there are split into four different houses depending on their attributes. I'm in Gryffindor and Malfoy is in Slytherin. During the summer I stay with my relatives and sometimes with my friend's family."

"Do you miss them? Your relatives?"

"No," came the immediate answer. She waited for him to continue but anything he might have said was cut off as Shigure burst into the room. Loudly.

"Today we are going…" he stopped when he noticed that only the three of them were there.

"Eh!" exclaimed Tohru as Shigure's face fell and he retreated from the room again. Potter and Tohru exchanged confused glances before they heard movement form upstairs. Tohru decided that Shigure's outburst must have awakened the rest.

The first one down was Kyo. She giggled when she heard him grumbling about missing his morning practice and how Shishou was likely to beat the 'expletive deleted' out of him for it (A/N: Tohru is just to innocent for that kind of language.). Malfoy and Yuki both followed soon after and took their seats.

Everyone was dishing out his or her food in a groggy silence when Shigure made his loud entrance yet again.

"Today we are going shopping!" He sat calmly during the stunned silence that followed and began dishing his food.

A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaand a cliffy. Sorry bout that. But the next chapter fist forthcoming. So don't worry. And boy is it an interesting one… well at least to me… I mean I wrote it and all but that is beside the point!

**Reviews:**

Wind-DragonMasterZ: thanks, even if it hasn't taken me long to think of, it sure is taking me a while to write.

MidnightsRose: Yeah im going nuts waiting for the next manga to come out so i can buy it.

Dumbledork: interesting review, thanks.

JuMiKu:Harry took the earlier reactions from Kyo and Yuki and decided which would be ble to handle Draco best.- well he has reasons to be so commanding, as you will find out.

Darth Garanger: Cookie? Me want cookie! Cooooooookiieeeeeeeeee!... 'cough' sorry, starving Uni student here.

YuriyTalaIvanov:Harry has a reason to be so mature. its all explained in upcoming chapters.

Idri1831: glad you like.

Cardcaptor Soldier: the OOCness is earned belive me. it will be explained soon.

TenshiNoStrange: Im sorry! 'cry' No really i dont care. Im sorry if your miffed but both me and my beta have lives outside of fanfiction. Anyways. harry has had one heluva summer so he has to be that selfsacrificing to cope with it. and if you didnt like the end to the last chapter you probably didnt like this one either... ah well!


	4. Phase one: planing

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Nothing of Harry Potter or Fruits Basket is mine. Though both are fabulous in their own rights.

Warnings: There is some male/male pairings in this along with some death, torture, violence, language and a whole lot of comedy. Have fun everyone.

A/N: I am so so so very sorry for this extremely late update. My life has been horribly complicated for the last year or so, so I have only had time to writ the story on paper. Not type it up. But that has changed now. I hope to be able to keep up frequent updates for my stories and add new ones as well. Thank you all for your patience.

Enjoy. And review. Flames are welcome if you don't mind me tracking you down to your stories and picking them apart bit by bit, exposing your every fault to the world and showing you exactly how much right you have to criticize my work. Thank you.

**Chapter 4**

LAST TIME on WiaFB:

"Today we are going shopping!" he sat calmly during the stunned silence that followed and began dishing out his own food.

And now the CONTINUATION…

* * *

"Eh!" Tohru said quietly.

"What the hell?" Kyo said angrily, jumping up, "When was this decided?"

"How in the flaming hells can you be so damned cheery in the bloody morning?" Malfoy gritted out, clearly agitated. Potter looked confused while Yuki continued to eat, ignoring all those around him.

Shigure put down his rice bowl, as calm as can be, "As you all should know, our guests will be attending your school with you. They will need supplies and uniforms. I also decided that the two of you could do with some new cloths." This he said directly to the two Sohma boys.

"Well I'm not going! I'm not doing anything with that dammed rat." Kyo grumbled.

"Tohru," Shigure just ignored Kyo as he continued on, "I'm sure you could use some new things. Will you be joining us?"

"Eh?" she looked up from happily munching her food. "Gomennesai. I'm sure it would be fun but I promised Hana-chan and Uo-chan that I would spend the day with them. They say that they have already planned it all for the special occasion so I can't change their plans. Gomen."

"The Yankee and the psychic are coming over?" Kyo asked quietly.

"Hai!" Tohru beamed.

"I guess I do need a new jacket." He said with only a trace of nerves. Shigure laughed and Yuki shook his head.

"More like you need a new brain Kyon-kyon." A new voice said from the door.

* * *

"I found these four chatting it up in front of the house." Hatori was saying but Harry wasn't paying attention. He had felt someone briefly brush over his mental wards in his mind, trying to read him. From the wide-eyed stare from the girl with black hair and eyes, Harry assumed it was she. He didn't have time to question her because he had been bowled over by a bushy haired blob.

"Harry! This place is amazing! I just love our new house! Did you know that all the doors are made of paper? How do you think they keep out burglars?" She would have continued her barrage of questions from her sitting position on Harry if Hatori hadn't tapped her on the shoulder.

"I can understand your enthusiasm but if you injure my patient any more than he is, then I will have to have you removed." His voice was professional though not cold, more playful than anything else.

"Injured?" Her brown eyes widened as she scrambled off him. "It's our fist day! How did you manage to hurt your self already?" She gave him a once over, preformed a few spells and all his bruises and cuts faded away. All that was left was a scar under his left eye from where Yuki had kicked him.

"The new coloring on Potter was thanks to the welcome wagon over here." Malfoy thumbed to Yuki and Kyo, who were staring at Hermione in shock. "They decided that it might be prudent to beat their new roommate into a bloody pulp"

Blaise looked at the blond in amusement, "He's not a morning person."

Thankfully, Tohru had taken her friends into the next room before Hermione's little show.

"What _actually _happened," Harry sent a withering glance at Malfoy, who stuck out his tongue petulantly, "Was that these two thought we were attacking Miss Honda."

"Of course you would understand the whole saving people thing. And is this the same Tohru Honda whose birthday is today? Her friends told us about it outside." Harry nodded.

"Her BIRT-" Kyo began to shout before Harry clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Her birthday?" Yuki asked quietly. Hatori and Shigure were exchanging confused glances.

"All of you didn't know?" Asked Harry incredulously, "She told me this morning."

"She just doesn't talk about that type of thing." Yuki said absently, lost in his own thoughts.

"So let me get this strait. It is her birthday, and she has no reason to believe that any of you know about it." Nods from around the table, "In that case, let's use that to our advantage." A slow grin appeared on his face and his eyes became focused once again. "I have a plan." Every one leaned in to listen as Harry laid out his plan with his hand still over Kyo's mouth.

Some while later they broke apart, happy with the outcome of the brainstorm.

"Hatori, you know what to tell the others?" The man nodded and pulled out a cigarette. Harry held out one of his own, "Try these, they are better for you." He noticed Kyo's glance as Hatori took one of the cigs. "Yuki, can you get those two friends of hers to follow along?" He nodded and stood, "Kyo, you need to stall Miss Honda until we leave so she doesn't catch on. I trust that won't be a problem." Harry got another nod from the grinning boy. "Draco, Hermione, we are going to need your common sense when we go shopping. I can't speak for everyone here but I for one am horrible when it comes to things like that. Blaise, I don't know you very well but would you be willing to help me with the decorations and food when we get back?" All three gave slightly astonished nods. "Well that's it then. Let's get to it." Everyone got up and left to get ready for their part, leaving Harry and Shigure alone.

"You are a very good leader," Shigure said after a moment, "I have never seen Ha-chan follow someone so easily." Harry gave him a wry smirk, his eyes dim.

"You only say that now because I haven't led them to their deaths yet." Harry watched as Shigure's face darkened with questions. "I will explain everything, but not today. Today is meant for Miss Honda, so lets not mess that up with dark news. Tomorrow I'll give you all the answers you want. To all of you. Agreed?" Shigure nodded slowly. Harry heard the others shift away from their various eavesdropping places.

"I only have one favor to ask you for tonight." Harry continued in a low voice, "This person Akito," he saw Shigure tense minutely, "from what you have said, he will most likely step in if he gets wind of this, right? Could you distract him from what's going on, or convince him to let it go ahead while still being here on time? I know Miss Honda would be disappointed if you didn't show." Shigure studied him for a long moment, a smile on his lips.

"You certainly have a way with words that makes a person want to follow you. Yes, I can handle Akito. It was smart of you to leave the subject until after everyone stopped eavesdropping." Harry raised an eyebrow. So the man had notice.

"I'm not a stranger to people flinching at the sound of a name. Maybe here it is actually justified."

"It is." This was the first time Harry had seen Shigure actually look sad.

"We had better start moving if anything is going to get done." Harry broke through the bad memories he was sure the man was having as he stood up and walked out. His mind raced as he lit a cig and sat on a boulder near the forest. He stiffened as he felt the probe on his mind again. He sent out his own probe and found that she meant no harm.

"You can stop now," he called out, "you can't get in no matter how hard you try."

"How can I not read your waves?" she sidled up beside him like a shadow.

"Waves?" Harry glanced at her, "Oh, you mean my more powerful emotions that emanate from me."

"Yes, as well as the stronger thoughts and intentions."

"Ah, so you may be a Delver then. Can you inflict pain or uneasiness with a thought?" he could feel her stiffen as he spoke.

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

Definitely a Delver then, you have a great gift. There are very few true Delvers and even fewer are Muggle, or maybe you're a squib, either way. You probably did something in a rage or self-defense with your powers that you now regret. Remember that you can't fault a being for reacting on instinct before it had control." By the end of his speech the girl was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You posses this as well?" her voice held an undertone of hope.

"No," Harry turned to look at her in the eyes, "but I do know what it is like to lose control and hurt people because of it." He opened up his mind just slightly for her and she stumbled back.

"What are you?" she whispered, then her eyes darkened, "What are you're intentions with Tohru and the Sohma family?" Harry could clearly hear the underlying threat as well as the sudden strong probe on his barriers. He sighed and stood up, stubbing out his cigarette.

"My intentions?" He said slowly, "My intentions are to live in normalcy for once in my life. My intentions are to protect those I about for as long as I can. My intentions are to make them all as happy as they can be for as long as they can be. But even with the best intentions, life has a way of stripping a person bare, leaving nothing but good intentions and vain attempts." He ended bitterly.

"Hey Potter! Move your arse! We have a schedule to keep," yelled a not yet fully awake Malfoy from the group gathered around Hatori's car.

The tension between the two dark haired teens dissolved immediately. Harry grinned at the girl. "I have been summoned and must fly or that fair damsel may muss his hair." She blinked as he stepped past her, "We can talk later if you want." He left it at that and made his way to the group.

When he arrived, there were quite a few arguments going on. Kyo was fighting with a bored Yuki. Blaise was arguing with a grumpy Draco beside a confused, which in itself was amazing, Hermione. Hatori was massaging the bridge of his nose and Harry offered him another smoke. Harry was very grateful for his ever-replenishing pack when Hatori took another cig with a 'Thanks'.

"What seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, mildly amused with the byplay.

"It is a five seat car and there is seven of us. There is no way to get to the shopping center if we drive."

"I see." Said Harry, tapping his chin while thinking. "Hey!" he called out after a moment, silencing the rabble, "Would one of you mind having Hermione sit in their lap?" Both Yuki and Kyo looked at each other in alarm before Hatori spoke up.

"The Sohma family can not have that kind of contact with the opposite sex for extenuating reasons that we will not go into here." Harry nodded and the two boys relaxed.

Blaise raised his hand and looked anywhere other than at Draco and Hermione. "I wouldn't mind." From the look on Draco's shell-shocked face, this was completely unexpected.

Hatori and Harry exchanged a knowing glance. Harry could really get to like this levelheaded man…scratch that, he already did.

"Well, that accounts for six of us, what about the seventh?" Hatori asked. A slow grin formed on the boy's face and a mischevious twinkle appeared in his eye.

"Got any rope?"

* * *

A/N: a new chapter finally done. I hope you like it. I have an important notice for anyone who may care. This entire chapter is unbeta'd at the moment. I am in need of a new Beta cause I haven't talked to my last one in a really really long time. So if your interested just send me a review saying so. Thanks for reading and the new chapter should be up soon.

-nys-

Review answer special! ( this is for all the reviews I missed or haven't answered yet ( are we even allowed to do this anymore?))

**From: JuMiKu  
I can't wait until Harry meets Yuki's brother! That will be intresting.  
I liked the part where Harry helped Tohru-chan. It's wrong to make her do everything alone**

_-well yes, their meeting will be very interesting and within the next two chapters so fear not! I'll get to it and make it funny._

****

**From: MidnightsRose**

**wow harrys changed and i love it good job**

_-That's the point. It aint the same ole Harry no more._

**From: Draeconin  
Shigure is funny! So far, though, the chapters presented seem to be merely a set-up for the real story**

_-There is too much story to not have set up chapters. Though I think I'm just having more fun than making up an actual plot. And thank you, I'm sure Shigure appreciates your adoration (at least that's what he thinks it is)._

**From: XxPoprocksandcokexX  
Hello-lo  
I Heart furuba with all my heart soul and mind. Its not often that you find a good crossover with HP and Furuba. I give you my kudos. points wand at roof and kudos bars start hailing down AH too many kudos OW gets knocked out by kudos**

_-I thank you for the praise and Kudos… though I currently have an over abundance of kudos at the moment, I will take some on credit though._

**From: Darth Granger  
Whoo! Cookies! Cookies for you! rains zodiac-shaped cookies down on author holds out a neko-shaped chocolate More? I'll feed you chocolate... m, nice chocolate.**

_-well… I do love cookies._

**From: Cardcaptor Soldier  
waitaminute! This isn't gonna end up DracoxYuki is it? looks shocked No, right? That would be a very abnormal pairing...and Harry smoking? I'm getting a "Harry Potter is a Gangsta" image here O.o**

_-DracoxYuki? No, never, not a chance. Ew. And Harry Potter needs a stress relief. This is one of the few healthy things he found that helped ( though he had to go and find a way to make it healthy. He cant give himself a disadvantage during wartime now can he?)_

**From: Kait1991  
i like this, in fact i love this genre. i hope to read more soon, this is really nice.**

_-thanks._

**From: TenshiNoStrange  
Sorry about early review, I'd been reading nothing but crappy fics all day, and your's was the first one that was good. So I suppose to was a little annoyed. Anyway I TOTALLY missed that Harry had been smoking in the previous chapter, it doesn't seem to fit. But then again it kinda does. Man, Harry's gone through some SERIOUS change. it's wierd. I'm with Malfoy on this one. Anyway awesome job. But update as soon as possible please.**

_-Sorry it took so long to update. And I think I've said before, Harry has a reason to change. You will all find out soon._

**From: Chara13  
adorable**

_-well you are too._

**From: Midnight Mage**

**I normally hate crossovers with the burning passion of a thousand suns (blinks O.) but I actually like this one. You're a good writer, and write the charecters well. I'm waiting for more.**

_-thanks. I always try to go for plausible before I lose myself in the fantastical ideas that I want to happen. Also I figure that if I am borrowing the characters from someone elses brainchild I should keep them as close as possible except for a select few coughharrycough_

**From: Rhian Gwydion**

**Wow your story is so cool I've though of things that might happen but I have never thought of writing it. Also you make it seem like the manga could be a regular book like hp or hp like it could be manga. or maybe it is just me. Anyways I really like your story and can't wait for the next chapter.**

_-well you got to have a bit of both worlds in a story if you are going to make it a readable story while keeping the lovers of either genres happy. But thanks for the support._

**From: Hunter Hatake  
this great story pleaz write more soon**

_-kay._

**From: InsaneBlackHeart  
mwahahhahahahaha! i love it!  
:huggs:**

_-That was my third mauling today. I feel special._

**From: Lemo**  
**This is so cool! I was looking for a Fruits Basket/Harry Potter crossover! And with SLASH! - If you update I'll make you my new best friend! begging  
**

_-Happy to oblige._

**From: fox gal  
hey me likey! well it IS the 1st harry potter/fruit basket crossover, anyway you know how ur gonna have a harry/draco paring? can u also make kyo/yuki too? plz?**

_-I don't know, I'll have to think about that one. I really like the kyo/tohru pairing so I cant promise anything._

**From: libra4eva  
****HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm a little hyper today! Anyways good chappie! Update soon please!**

_-sure, just ease off the sugar a bit._

**From: Z Owl Hedwig**

**I really like this story and I hope u update soon because I must have read this story 3 or 4 times already so please update.:) (this must be a run on)**

_-Here's the update and I'll keep writing as much as I can._

**From: HevenSentHellBroken  
slither. snake... Ayame? I've not seen a crossover with FB and HP... Very good! Write more.. Write LOts more!**

_-not a problem._

**From: EllyYuki**

**Aw... It's done already? stupid cliffy.**

_-Sorry cliffies are fun…for the writer at least._

Well that's it for reviews. I think that this is the last time I'll reply like this. If you want a reply just say so and I'll find a way.

Till next chapter.


	5. Phase two: execution

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever have I, owned either Fruits basket or Harry Potter. I just like to dress them up in pretty outfits and make them dance for me.

A/N: So a lot has happened to me since I last updated. I have move about three times, my dads had open heart surgery and I was his care taker, and in the latest move I don't actually have Internet and likely wont for a long time. I did, however manage too type up several chapters of several stories so the updates will be in lumps of chapters. Thanks for the patience you have all had with me.

Recap:

"What seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, mildly amused with the byplay.

"It's a five seater car, and there are seven of us. There is no way to get to the shopping centre unless we drive."

"I see," said Harry, tapped his chin while thinking. "Hey!" he called after a moment, silencing the rabble, "Would one of you mind having Hermione sitting in your lap?" Both Yuki and Kyo looked at each other in alarm before Hatori spoke up.

"The Sohma Family can't have that kind of contact with the opposite sex for extenuating circumstances that we will not go into here." Harry nodded and the two boys looked relieved.

Blaise raised his hand, looking anywhere but at the people around him, said "I wouldn't mind." From the look on Draco's shell shocked face, this was completely unexpected. Hatori and Harry exchanged a knowing glance. Harry was really starting to like this level headed man.

"That accounts for six of us, what about the last?" Hatori asked. A slow grin formed on Harry's face with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Got any rope?"

Chapter 5:

And so it was that scant minutes later, the car was filled with Yuki in the front with Hatori, Kyo and Draco sitting as far as they could to one side as a very red Hermione sat on a very stiff Blaise's lap. Harry, joyfully, had strapped himself to the roof the car waving at people as they drove past. He smirked to himself as he took note of people using their cell phones to take pictures or to call the authorities. Magic was a beautiful thing, especially when used subtly, like letting people see him and the car but have them unable to recount any details. Even photos would come out grainy and too blurry to be of use.

Harry decided it was a good feeling to know that people were not staring at him for his fame. He wasn't sure insanity was a better reason, but it was certainly more fun.

The mall they arrived at was huge. Harry had never seen a place so big that wasn't enlarged by magic. Hermione and Blaise were similarly awed but not gawking like Harry. Draco just looked bored.

"Potter," the blonde called out as they walked through the glass door entrance, "today you are picking up some cloths that bloody well fit. I will not have my retinas permanently scarred by another atrocious baggy outfit. Granger, will you assist me in this truly harrowing endeavour?"

It took a moment for Hermione to realize that he was talking to her. "I would be honoured Malfoy, on one condition."

"Which would be?" Draco looked wary, crossing his arms.

"That you help me burn his old clothing when we return home."

"Agreed." He held out an arm to her, "Shall we?"

Hermione took up a dignified air and linked their arms, "We shall." They strode away, heads together discussing various fashions. Harry looked to Blaise in confusion.

"What the heck was that all about?" Kyo asked for him.

"He didn't seem that friendly this morning." put in Yuki.

Blaise laughed, "Draco will do anything in the name of a good outfit. As for his attitude, he has always admired Hermione for her smarts, even if they frustrated him. He just could not let anyone know it for the sake of survival. Besides, he's always bitchy in the mornings, it's not completely personal."

"Even though none of us have been on good terms," Harry added, "both Herm' and I agreed that we are willing to make an effort with you both if you do the same. We know how hard your recent choices have been for you two."

"Oh Harry," Hermione's sing-song voice cut off any further conversation, "if you don't get over here now we will choose your whole wardrobe without you. Now Draco, how do you think a nice, bright yellow would look on him?" She was still speaking loud enough for them all to hear.

"Absolutely smashing idea Hermione," Draco agreed, just as loud, "maybe with a lavender trim to bring out his complexion."

Hatori watched as Potter scrambled off towards the blond boy and the bushy haired female. Kyo and Yuki talked amiably with the black, Italian boy with blue eyes. He had been introduced as Blaise Zabini at the strategy meeting earlier and, if he remembered correctly, the girl was Hermione Granger. Hatori was baffled by these new arrivals. Not so much their magic, he had seen too much in his life not to believe, but more the people themselves. Perhaps it was more Harry Potter than the others.

The boy was a complete mystery to the doctor, even with his experiences with strange cases like Aaya and Shigure. One minute Potter would have a boyish grin on his face and be scheming something or teasing his companions. The next, he would say or do something that spoke of both wisdom and pain beyond his years. Obviously there was something sinister in his past that was haunting him and Hatori found he could sympathize.

Potter was also such a natural leader that Doctor had found himself agreeing to do as asked before it fully registered. Now watching the teen, who was carrying a large bundle of clothes that had been tossed at him, he could still see the firm stance and benign look that gave him presence. He absently wondered at what had forced this boy into such an adult role.

Mentally shaking himself, Hatori reminded himself that this was not the time to think of such things. He had calls to make and items to shop for. With one last glance to the green eyed boy, who was being corralled into the dressing room, Hatori took out his cell.

It was three hours later and the shoppers were still going strong. Well, most of them at least. Once everyone had gotten what they needed for Miss Honda, they sat back and watch Granger and Draco force Potter to try on outfit after outfit. It was when he came out in black jean pants and a half-open blood red button up that Yuki sat up and took notice.

"Potter-"

"Call me Harry." He cut him off.

"Harry then. What is that on your abdomen?" Harry looked down and sighed.

"That would be my Tattoo. Why it is on my abdomen, I wouldn't know. Usually it likes to stay around my upper body." As he spoke it shifted under his skin up his chest to appear to drape itself around his neck, a pink tongue flicking over his collarbone.

"What- how did it- what is it?" the stupid cat sputtered beside him.

Harry chuckled, "It's a snake and for some reason my magic animated it a few days after it healed. I've been thinking of getting another one but I cant decide on what."

"Why did you choose a snake the first time?" Hermione asked as she passed him more clothes.

"Yes Potter," Draco drawled, "Why did you feel the need to steal my house symbol for you self mutilation?"

Harry grinned at the prim blond, "For one, it could have been my house too if I had let the hat choose." A gasp from Hermione and some strangled noises from Draco followed, "Second, you know I have an affinity for snakes."

"We will talk about this later," Hermione warned her best friend, "but for now, you are buying that outfit as well. The last pile is your uniform so try it on and we should be finished."

"Not quite." Draco corrected her, moving to another display, "After he's done with clothes he needs a few accessories." He held up a few chains and Granger almost squealed with delight.

"I can not believe I had forgotten about those." Yuki could hear Harry's groan from the changing room. The majority of the males sympathized.

By the time they arrived at the car again, it was five o'clock. Kyo had had a surprisingly good time watching Harry get tortured by the other two English students. Now Harry was dressed in some black jeans and a fitted white button up, his old clothes had been removed from the changing room at some point. Nobody claimed to know where they went but Kyo thought he smelled smoke at one point. The rest of the raven's attire consisted of a new chain, armbands and a silver ring opposite a decorative black one on his left hand. It all reminded him of Hatsuharu, really.

Kyo watched everyone pile into the car, or onto in Harry's case. Blaise and Hermione were chatting while he held her securely in his lap, and that damned Rat was discussing something with Draco. He was indecisive as he watched Harry loop the rope around himself.

"Baka Neko, are you just going to gawk at us like the idiot you are or are you going to get in the car?" Sniped Yuki. Kyo Bristled visibly but ignored him, coming up beside the car to look up.

"Have any extra room up there?" Everyone blinked, except Hatori who merely started the car.

"Come on up." Harry tossed him an end. When they were underway, Harry spoke up first. "So is there any particular reason you wanted to join me, or am I just that good of company?"

"You've changed. You are different from how you were last night. Was it the dreams you were not supposed to have?" Kyo asked, straightforward. He felt like he could really like this guy but he had to pin him down first.

They braced for a stoplight, "Sort of, but it is more than that. If I was depressed all the time my friends would worry. I don't want that, I want them to be happy, for as long as they can be."

"Why do you sound as if it won't last?" A car honked and someone yelled at them. Harry smiled and waved pleasantly.

"Because where we are from, we are at war. Happiness is a luxury we have to fight for."

"Were you schooled in Martial Arts for this war?"

"No. I wish I was, but no. That fight yesterday was all conditioned reflex. Learning to duck is the best way to stay alive." He posed dramatically for a group of elementary students on a field trip as they took pictures.

" I could teach you if you would spar with me," he offered. If he could move as fast as Harry had, he would beat that damned Yuki in no time.

"Would you be against teaching all of us?" Harry thought about it, "We are all targets and need to know how to fight if we are disarmed."

"That's easy enough, I guess. I could also ask Shishou if he would be willing to help."

"'Shishou'?"

"My teacher and...guardian. He raised me but he's not technically my dad but he owns a Dojo near the main house so he's taught most of the younger generation Zodiac's how to fight."

Harry nodded, "He sounds like a Godfather." he mumbled.

"What of your family? What does your family do?

"I have no family." was the short answer.

"What about the people you lived with before coming here? Or that man that brought you?"

"I lived with my mother's sister and her husband but they were not what you would call family. The man I came here with was one of my parents best friends before they died."

"You are an orphan?"

"Yup" he braced himself for another stop light, waving to the couple staring at them from the street corner.

"I'm sorry. Do you... do you miss them?" The orange head looked away, embarrassed, glaring at a pointing group of children. Harry smiled slightly in sympathy.

"I can't miss what I never had. They were killed when I was one and I lived with the Dursley's ever since."

"Killed?"

"That I will probably explain later when we tell the rest of the back story with everyone later. For now, what can you tell me about martial arts?"

obviously glad for the change of subject, Kyo spent the rest of the ride home talking more animatedly that Harry had ever heard him before.

The night was turning out well. When they had arrived home, Harry and Blaise had immediately set to work on the decorations. This was after they checked that Tohru wasn't in the house, of course. Draco and Hermione had disappeared upstairs and Harry swore he could smell cloth burning at some point. He decided it was better for his mental health to not think on the matter.

With the amount of money he had spent that morning, Harry was glad that Lupin had had the foresight to withdraw a good amount of Harry's money for him before he had left for Japan. He still had a tidy sum left over, converted to yen, and he hoped Hatori would help him set up a bank account soon for the lot of them to use at his discretion. He and Hermione were the only ones with funds now that both Slytherins had likely been disowned.

That conversation had led the two males to sit out on the back porch, once the preparations were settled, and sharing a pack of Harry's cigarettes.

"What is so different about theses? They taste almost clean. What brand are they?" The older man held up the smouldering stick that he had been smoking.

"Enchanted smokes. They clean your lungs with a potion distilled into the smoke itself. Hand me your own pack, would you?" Curious, Hatori complied. The teen whispered a few words, put a few new smokes in the half empty pack and whispered a few more words. The packaging darkened to black with simple grey writing and Harry passed it back. "I bought shares in the business at the beginning of summer. That gave me access to the spells to create and supply the product. Now you have a never ending supply of them."

"Useful. Tomorrow the second term starts. All of you have been put in the same class for convenience sake.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for that."

"I trust that you all are at the appropriate level of education for your age bracket."

"We all studied well so that there will be less questions about us suddenly appearing in the school all at once. Tomorrow after school, my companions and I will try and answer all your questions about us."

"Good." The voices inside grew louder and a child started to cry. "It sounds as if the others have arrived." Hatori sighed, putting out his smoke.

Harry mimicked him as he stood, "This aught to be interesting." he murmured quietly, breathing deep as they stepped inside.

A/N: That's it. Next chap the party and school. Oh they fun to come.


	6. Party of how many?

Disclaimer: all disclaimers to be found on my bio once I get to the point of writing it. I would be much less broke if I owned anything.

Recap: "Good." The voices inside grew louder and a child started to cry. "It sounds as if the others have arrived." Hatori sighed, putting out his smoke.

Harry mimicked him as he stood, "This aught to be interesting." he murmured quietly, breathing deep as they stepped inside.

**Chapter 6:**

Inside was pandemonium. Kyo was yelling at a blonde haired crying child and Hermione was trying to mediate. A white haired boy had his arms around Yuki and a brown haired girl was latched onto Kyo's arm. Draco was arguing with a young boy who had linked hands with with an orange topped girl around his age. Both looked like grade-schoolers. Blaise was busy trying to console a weeping girl in a kimono.

"Ha-kun!" came a male voice to the right. Harry was met by the sight of a tall man with flowing silver tresses bounding towards them. The excitable man would have thrown himself onto Hatori if he hadn't held a hand up to stop him.

"Not now Aaya."

"Okay!" the silvette smiled brightly and immediately quieted and waited patiently.

"Now, how to get the rest of them to do that." Hatori mused.

Harry tapped his throat twice and took a step forward to hide the brief flare from the unknown man. "Every one settle." his voice didn't boom like it would with a _Sonorous_ charm, instead it cut through the racket like a clear bell. The chatter stopped almost instantly while the crying tapered off quickly. He stepped back again, tapping his throat only once this time.

"Thank you Harry." Hatori nodded to the teen, "Everyone please sit. Our English visitors come forward, if you would?" it was more of an order than a request. They still complied. "I'll introduce all of the people in the room starting with the foreigners. These are Potter Harry, Granger Hermione, Malfoy Draco and Zabini Blaise." Each nodded or waved in turn.

Hatori focused on his family, "Of the Sohma's there is Ayame," the silvette nodded. "Ritsu," the still sniffling figure in the kimono waved. "Kagura," the girl hanging off Kyo chirped out a 'Hi'. "Hatsuharu," the white haired rocker inclined his head. "Momiji," the now bouncing blonde gave excited 'Hello'. "Hiro," the boy Draco had been arguing with gave a grunt. "And Kisa." The shy little girl nodded timidly even as she tried to hide behind Hiro.

"That done," Harry cut in quickly, eyes keen on the door to the hall, "I hear movement on the pavement so everyone get hid."

Most dove for a hiding spot, though Hiro, Hatori and Draco were all dragged into it, and the lights were snapped off by Hermione. Sure enough, not forty seconds later Tohru could be heard laughing with her friends.

"Thank you both for such a wonderful day. The others will be home soon so I should start on dinner but would you like to stay?"

"Oh no you don't" Uotani cut her off, "This is your birthday. Those men can fend for themselves for one night."

"Yes," Hanajima's airy voice agreed, "it would be improper for you to cook under such conditions."

"Eh?" Tohru was obviously confused by this point.

"Go sit in the living room and we will take care of the rest." Harry could practically hear Uotani shoving the girl in their direction.

"O-okay. Thank you again."she stuttered while she slid open the paper door. There was a palpable excitement in the air as she took a step into the room. On the second step almost everyone sprang up in a surge of 'Surprise!'es.

Tohru, for her part, immediately fell back into the hall in shock. Unsurprisingly Kyo and Yuki rushed to her aid.

"What is-where did- why is..." she stammered, staring at them all with wide eyes.

"It's your surprise party." Uotani snickered form the hallway.

"B-but why? When did... I didn't..." she fell back into sputtering, following the two Sohma boys who led her to the table. Her eyes got a fraction wider when she spied what was on the table. "This is too much." she breathed.

"Not at all,"said Yuki, and most started to crowd around her.

Kyo huffed, "This is just what you deserve, moron."

Tears filled her eyes, making the boys panic slightly, as she looked at all those surrounding her. "Thank you so much, everyone. I will never forget this birthday. Thank you."

Hiro looked as if he really wanted to say something, likely something rude, but one glance and Kisa's beaming face had his mouth snapping shut. Harry smirked at the evidence of another budding romance.

It wasn't long before Hermione trotted out the snack food that she and Harry had made earlier. The group converged and Tohru started opening her presents. Harry, Hatori and Hatsuharu all hung back from crowd.

Hatsuharu gave Harry a once over, "You stole my look." he said evenly.

Harry snorted. "Hardly. I had this fashion statement foisted upon me by a bushy haired brunette and an overbearing blonde. What's your excuse? Besides," Harry smoothed down his shirt appreciatively, "I think it rather suits me. Could use a trench coat or a duster though."

"Fur trimmed?"

"Strait leather, preferably black."

"Good." and the dual-colour-haired teen resumed his silence.

"This was a very good idea Potter." Hatori spoke up on Harry's other side. All three were watching a blushing Tohru open another present. Someone had pulled down some of the streamers Harry and Blaise had put up and draped them around her shoulders.

"You planned this?" Hatsuharu asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, "I only had the idea, we all planned it." Hatori coughed delicately, "Okay, so maybe I made a few suggestions and we went with them." Harry spotted Shigure heading towards them. He must have slipped in during the commotion.

"Harry! Ha-kun!" he called out cheerily, arms outstretched, "This party is wonderful, and your new cloths are well suited to you, Harry. I do hope the old ones are charred to a crisp by now."

"Uh... I think that 'Mione and Draco took care of that." he replied, dodging the impromptu hug the older male tried to drag him into.

"Good, good," the man was unfazed by the blatant avoidance, "everything is settled with Akito." His voice lowered enough to not reach the other party goers. "As long at Kureno stays with him he has nothing against the festivities."

Hatori stared at Harry with a contemplative expression, "You had even that aspect covered?"

"If plans are going to succeed you have to cover your bases." A sad smile flitted across his face. His green eyes studied the crowed still gravitating around Tohru. He noted that all the males, while still hovering, were giving Tohru and her friends wide berth. "So this is everyone?"

Shigure nodded. "Akito and Kureno are at the main house and Rin... well Rin just hates parties."

Harry 'hmm'-ed and nodded then visibly forced himself to perk up, "Well, this is a celebration isn't it? Let's celebrate." Harry strode forward and entered the throng.

"Strange boy, that one." Hatsuharu mused out loud, taking advantage of the two distracted men beside him.

"That doesn't even come close." said Shigure. All three were staring at the now grinning teen who shoved an unsuspecting Hermione into Blaise only to pass it off as an accident. "He knows too many things for a boy his age and his strategy skills are well honed. He discerned most of our strengths that could benefit his plans within the few hours he had known us."

"It is so easy to follow him," put in Hatori, "he seems to carry an air of competence that just draws you. From what I saw when he was defending himself from Yuki an Kyo, it appears that he is experienced."

"He fought Yuki _and_ Kyo?" White on black brows shot up for an instant.

"Not once did he take the offensive. It was almost like he didn't want to hurt them. If it had been a true fight, or at least one on one, I am not sure who would have come out on top." He didn't mention that the scars he had witnessed while seeing to the teen's wounds had been, not only from years of abuse, but also some very dangerous fights. How he had treated his injuries in public had stepped over the bounds of his doctors oaths and he wasn't going to betray the young man's confidence any more than he already had. "Watching how he carries himself, it is no wonder that the others follow him."

"That," Yuki startled them, coming up beside the small group with Kyo, "is not entirely true." The gathering of Sohma males took in the sight of Harry trying to fend off a bubbly Momiji who seemed bent on hugging him. "Apparently, Harry and the blonde boy, Draco, have been rivals for six years. The other boy, Blaise, said that over half their old school has hated of feared him for most of his attendance. Perhaps that is where he learned to fight."

"It's not," Kyo joined in, surprisingly calm, "I talked to him on the way back from the mall. Turns out that his side of the fight was his basic reflexes. He even asked me to teach all of them Martial Arts."

"Why did he ask you? I thought he was smarter than that." Yuki scoffed flippantly.

"Shut up!" Kyo hissed, "I think I know why he is acting so different than what the others English people are used to. He has this drink that is supposed to let him sleep without dreams but he woke up last night practically screaming. We talked a bit and he put the cigarette out on his palm." The Cat shivered at the memory, "It was around one am but he didn't go back to sleep."

"Well you finally made yourself partially useful, baka neko."

"Shut up you damned Rat! I don't want to fight you!" He caught the incredulous looks from all the men around him, "What? It's only until tomorrow and then I will beat him once and for all." They could almost see his tail ruffle up with his determination. Yuki sighed and shook his head, Shigure just chuckled into his sleeve.

"Potter asked you not to fight, didn't he?" Hatsuharu made the connection first.

"How did you know?" Kyo blinked at them. The youngest did not answer, simply returning to watching the green eyed teen, who now had Momiji riding his shoulders, as he laughed at an irate Draco bickering with an indifferent Hiro.

"Strange boy, that one." Haru repeated. The others nodded in agreement.

**A/N:** shorter than the last one, I know and I'm sorry but that's just how the story ark fit in the pages. I do have a note to anyone who is willing to be a beta or at least proof read my stuff. I am willing to re-post any previous chapters, be it in this story or the others, if you find a mistake so feel free to point out discrepancies and such.

Thank you all for the reviews and Favorites and Story alerts, they are the biggest reason why I have started to post again. So please keep it up. I have 47 stories all waiting to be typed out for your viewing pleasure and much motivation is needed.


	7. Education, who needs it

Disclaimer: to be found on my profile. Enjoy.

A/N: This will be the most updated story on my account for the forseeable future because i have alot that i need to type out. the others are relativly new stories but considering how mny responces i got about them i will try to write them out faster. a warning, pretty much all of my stories are dark and M rated. this on may seem pretty fun so far and i want to keep up that same humor, but it will get dark within the next five chapters or so. just letting you know.

Recap: "Potter asked you not to fight, didn't he?" Hatsuharu made the connection first.

"How did you know?" Kyo blinked at them. The youngest did not answer, simply returning to watching the green eyed teen, who now had Momiji riding his shoulders, as he laughed at an irate Draco bickering with an indifferent Hiro.

"Strange boy, that one." Haru repeated. The others nodded in agreement.

**Chapter 7:**

"Bloody hell!" cursed a tired Draco. He had just been rudely awakened from a rather nice dream about a voluptuous red-head and a very plush bed. Sufficed to say, he wasn't in the best of moods.

"It would be best if you got up now." a very calm Yuki informed him as he finished dressing. They had been though this yesterday morning as well. Draco knew that if he didn't get up Yuki would just flip his cushy futon. With Draco on it or not. For such a skinny guy he sure was freakishly strong.

Draco dragged himself out of bed and glanced at the clock. "It's Six in the bloody morning! Are you daft you buggering wanker?"

Yuki paused buttoning up his shirt, "Wanker?" Draco waved him off, grumbling. The Japanese boy shrugged. "We must get ready, eat and then walk to school. If we wake any later we will not have time."

Draco just swore unintelligibly as he hurriedly pulled on his clothing. "Why is it so bloody cold?"

"It usually is in fall time. Is it not cold where you are from?"

Draco struggled putting on the black pants of the uniform. "Well yes, it is, but the blasted castle is heated and we wear robes that are fairly warm."

"Castle? Robes?"

"Our school is a castle with rooms converted into classes and dorms. Robes are our uniforms. They are a sight more roomier than these scraps of cloth." He indicated the long sleeve button up with white trimmed collar and cuffs. The shirt just covered the hips of his black fitted pants. His white tie hung loosely around his neck.

Yuki just shrugged, having finished changing. "Breakfast should be ready."

Draco grumbled wordlessly and followed him out and down the stairs.

"Potter!" Harry groaned as he heard Malfoy in his typical morning mood. The sun was practically shining out his ass. "What the hell are you doing up and eating already?"

The brunette snorted into his green tea, "And here I thought getting up for school was the natural way of doing things."

"Oh shut up, Potter. You knew what I meant." The Slytherin plopped down angrily beside Yuki.

"First of all, you asked me a question, then you tell me to shut up. Make up your mind, Malfoy. Secondly, I would think you would be a bit nicer to the person who made you the breakfast you are currently eating." he jabbed his chopsticks in the direction of the half eaten fish in front of Draco.

"You made this?" asked Kyo, who had just entered from his morning training, "What about Tohru?"

"She was tired after last nights excitement so I convinced her to sleep in today."

"But you stayed up longer than anyone," the taller boy frowned at his roommate, "I don't think I heard you come up at all last night."

"It was just nerves." Harry dodged the issue by gathering up his dishes, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to get changed." He beat a hasty retreat up the stairs before they could say anything else.

"Stupid bloody Potter and his stupid bleeding 'Hero' complex." Malfoy snarled around a mouthful of rice. Kyo followed his roommate with a few grumbles of his own.

It was about an hour later that they were on their way, walking to school, when harry decided it was time to have some of his curiosity soothed. "So, you two. Can you give us some hints as to what school will be like?"

"Well," Yuki began, "I'm sure it is much the same as any school you have been to. Here you do have to change your shoes before you go inside the school proper, though. That is what you bought the white slippers for."

"Um... oops." Harry glanced at Draco. From the string of curses he was spewing Harry assumed that he hadn't thought to bring his as well. Letting loose a soft sigh, Harry unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out his wand front the holster, that he had created this morning, resting against his ribs. With how fitted the uniforms were it was the only place he could find to fit the thing until he figured out an alternative. Holding the wand in front of his face he focused on precisely what he wanted. Two distinct pairs of slippers that had been touched be himself and Draco. "_Accio_ shoes."

Within seconds he felt the tug of the magic connecting with the targets. Another few heartbeats and they heard the swoosh of the slippers hurtling towards them at ridiculous speeds. Harry gracefully plucked them out of the air, handing Draco his pair, and returned his wand to it's hiding spot.

"Potter," Draco started, seething, "do you have any idea of how much trouble that little stunt could get us into?"

"Does that mean you would rather be late on our first day because we had to run back home?"

"No but we could have just conjured up a pair or transfigured a couple of rocks. All easily done in hidden places with minimal effort." the blonde bristled.

"Sure, only then you would have to explain why your shoes suddenly disappeared off you feet or turned into leaves. Those spells wont last long enough to get us through school."

Malfoy inhaled sharply, likely getting set to tear into the Gryffindor, but thankfully his saving grace arrived just in time.

"Harry! What are you doing walking about with an open shirt? And in this weather!" Hermione yelled at him as she and Blaise arrived at the cross section where the paths, from the two houses the wizards were occupying, met on the way to the school. Harry grinned impishly.

"Well, poor Draco here was a bit cranky this morning so I decided to give him a show to brighten his day. You know, get his blood flowing again." he winked saucily to his best friend. He was rewarded with snickers from the boys, sputtering from Draco and a blush from Tohru. So far a good turn out for the day.

Hermione huffed her amusement, "Well whatever. Just make sure you are presentable for school. I want to make a good impression." she proved this point by unceremoniously yanking Draco's sloppy tie apart and redoing it with efficient movements. In a spurt of wisdom, the Slytherin let her, uncontested past the initial squawk of indignation.

"Are you sure, 'Mione? If he made himself presentable then he would be depriving the girls, and I'm sure a few boys, of his bad boy image," Blaise teased mildly. Harry had to wonder at when he had started to call her 'Mione'. Not to mention when she had let him.

"We should be moving along if we want to make it on time," Yuki interjected.

By silent consensus they continued on their way, an immaculate Malfoy quietly grumbling up a storm and a smirking Potter with his shirt only half done up.

Surprisingly enough, upon their entry into the school proper, Draco was the first to get cornered for 'trouble making'.

"I don't give a fuzzy arsed damn whether you believe me or not," ranted an aggravated Draco to the paling Student Body President, "this is my natural bloody hair colour. Do I need to show you my flaming family tree? Or can't your pathetic excuse for a brain comprehend such a simple thing as genetics?" He continued on that vein of vitriol for quite a bit, Harry and Blaise grinning behind him. Kyo was covering Tohru's ears as his language degraded in vulgarity and Yuki watched it all unfold with little interest past the time they were wasting. It took some doing but the idiot-in-power eventually got the hint and backed off.

"R-r-right then. Well, I believe it is time that you should be heading to your classes. Don't let me catch you doing something against the rules again." He tried to keep his posture intimidating but the affect was lost when his sentence trailed off into a squeak when Draco snarled at him. Said teen, who was a good three inches shorter than their Sempai, managed to stare down his nose at the teen like he was some commoner, and swept past. Harry waited to be the last to pass the moron and stopped briefly beside him.

"Don't worry,"he said quietly, "you won't catch us." He graced the man with an innocent, kindly smile and disappeared after his friends. So far, it wasn't just the day that was looking up for Harry, but the year was turning out to be interesting as well. He was musing on the pranks he might be willing to pull, if he had time, when they stepped into their homeroom and everything went silent. The four English students followed Yuki and Kyo to seats that were empty around the Sohmas and Tohru greeted her friends.

"Is it always this big of a deal when someone new comes along?" asked Blaise, subtly gesturing to the staring students. Conversation rose around them again in a low buzz that was had to decipher.

"We don't usually get new students, let alone four foreign transfers at once." supplied Yuki.

"Well from the looks of things, it wont be long before Harry expands on his Fan-club." Hermione giggled, Blaise grinned in agreement.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Draco gathered his own little following as well."

"You two have Fan-clubs?" Uotani asked as she and other two girls took their seats in front of them. "Are they as big as the Prince and Kyon-kyon's?"

"Well..."Hermione had to think for a moment, smirking, "If they are school wide clubs then they are probably the same size as Draco's following." the blonde folded his arms and preened arrogantly at the nods from the two Sohmas. "But Harry's here..." she smiled wildly at the now blushing brunette, even as he glared death at her.

"Drop it 'Mione." he practically begged.

She, of course, ignored him, "Has his own merchandise catalogue, set up by an off shoot branch off WWW, that delivers around the world."

"I what?" Harry wheezed as his lungs squeezed themselves of air prematurely, his eyes as wide as those now gaping at him.

"Oh, didn't you know? The twins said that a percentage is dropped into your accounts monthly as you own one third of their company. Well, no matter, I always have a copy of the catalogue with me if any of you want to take a look later."

"Hermione." Harry carefully regulated his breathing. "Why do I keep you around?"

"Because I give you answers on your homework?" she blinked at him innocently.

"Right, forgot about that." He was thankfully saved from splitting the ground below his seat to escape embarrassment by the teacher finally entering and calling them all to the front.

"As you all probably figured out by now, we have some transfer students. They are from England and I'll let them introduce themselves." The female teacher sat on the edge of her desk and folded her arms, clearly waiting.

Hermione, ever the talker, stepped up first, "My name is Granger Hermione. I love to read and studying is almost a hobby for me." she ignored the soft cough from Harry, "My friends, in order closest to farthest from me, are Zabini Blaise, who likes to play chess and is interested in Kendo, Malfoy Draco, who has great fashion sense and an even greater ego," the boy in question glared at her, Blaise nudging him with an elbow, "and finally, Potter Harry. He loves adventure, has an outrageous 'saving people' thing and is currently available to all those interested." Harry nodded along solemnly before he actually registered what she said,

"Oi!" he barked out, laughter rippled through the class as they took their seats.

"That done," the teacher stood again. "let's get to work. We'll start with review so the newbies can catch up."

That was how it went, working in relative silence until lunch. Harry was surprised at how much he already knew and snickered when Hermione was sent out into the hall after questioning the teacher for the umpteenth time. He laughed outright when Draco was sent out for having an attitude problem. He and Blaise joined them when the teacher got fed up with their badly muffled sniggers.

Despite a huffy Draco and a down trodden Hermione, the day was continuing to carry the fun theme. After a stern talking to, they returned to have lunch with the Sohmas, Tohru and her friends outside.

"Well it seems that our little group is growing." observed Hanajima.

"I guess," mussed Uotani, "but why is there always more guys?" she asked, looking pointedly at not only the three new male arrivals, but the boys of the Sohma clan as well. Momiji and Haru having joined them for the meal.

"I would say that it is because girls are more able to get a man so they have better, more interesting things to do with their lunch periods." Harry pipped up from where he was sitting with Momiji draped over his shoulders.

"Having a hard time finding yourself a woman?" the Yankee girl teased.

"Nope," harry let the 'p' pop, "having trouble finding myself a man."

Silence fell like a thick blanket over the group. Harry calmly took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Well finally!" Hermione bust out, startling the boys beside her, "I was wondering when you would tell them."

"You're gay?"yelled Draco, Kyo and Uotani simultaneously. Hanajima and Yuki just stared at him while Haru slipped an arm around Yuki protectively. Harry nodded, exhaling.

"You like boys?" asked Momiji from above him.

"Yup." Harry angled his face to look at him.

"Do you like me?" only his small hands were on the older boy's shoulders now.

"Only as a friend." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Okay!" and he was back, draped on the brunette as if nothing had happened.

"So..." Haru took up the torch, "who are you interested in then?"

"Well, that's a secret that you just won't get answers to for now. I can tell you that it is no one I met recently."

"So all the Sohmas are safe." said Uotani.

"Or unfortunate." Harry snorted at Hanajima's blase addition as he pulled the pliant Momiji into his lap for a hug.

"Oh, this is just wonderful!" Tohru pipped up suddenly. "I always thought it would be great to have a gay male friend to go shopping with." Her eyes had gone impossibly wide and it was almost possible to see the stars shining in them as she got lost in her fantasies.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble there, but I have horrible fashion sense. In fact, every strip of clothing I own was picked out by my bushy haired goddess here," he patted the shoulder of a blushing Hermione, "and Blondie over there."He nodded towards Malfoy and caught Haru glancing between them, a raised eyebrow making assumptions. Harry cut that off with a slight, sharp, shake of his head. The thought of him liking Draco in _that_ way was more than a little disturbing.

"Oh" Tohru seemed to deflate slightly, "well is he gay?"

"Don't know. Hey Malfoy!"

Draco sneered, "What do you want, Potter?"

"Are you gay?" he asked curiously, a grin tugging at his lips. Draco somehow managed to fall down from his seated position.

"What the hell, Potter? I'm not-where did you-why would you think that- you have no proof- I just can't believe you would just..." he sputtered on like that for a few more seconds, face growing redder as he went, until he lapsed into silence.

"There you have it," Harry tuned to Tohru, unfazed, "he's in denial."

Draco yelled out indignantly as the others laughed. Harry joined them even as he dodged a punch from the Slytherin, lightly tossing a giggling Momiji to Kyo. The rest of lunch was spent teasing the two easiest targets of the group. Draco and Kyo. School continued as normal after that, the only problem cropping up at the end of final period. Harry, Draco, Yuki and Kyo were all swarmed by class mates, Blaise and Hermione somehow avoiding the mob. They were bombarded on all side by questions and the four boys had no choice but to stand back to back until Harry drew himself up.

"Enough!" He snapped out sharply, several jaws clicked shut. Taking of his newly purchased, square rimmed glasses and making sure he had their attention, Harry levelled a glare at them all. They crowd drew back slightly, unnerved by the sudden intensity in those bright green eyes.

"Now I can understand your excitement." he pitched his voice low and firm so they all had to pay attention to hear him correctly, "But seeing as how my companions and I are not yet used to your time zone, we are quite tired." A little fib but who really cared? His disapproving glare swept over them until a path cleared to the doorway. A glance at the three teens behind him clearly asked if they were coming. They followed without question as he strode out of the classroom.

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, noise erupted into conversations that he didn't even try to distinguish between.

"Where the blazes did you learn to do that, Potter?" Hissed Draco.

He shrugged, "Remember that group I was teaching last year? Well I found that the glare and voice combo just now worked best to shut them up. That and the fact that they knew I would carry out any threat that I made."

"You teach?" Yuki sounded impressed.

"Sort of. The Professor at the time wasn't actually teaching us anything so 'Mione made me start up a sort of study group that I led. It turned out pretty well until a certain _someone _turned us in." he gazed firmly at an unmoved Draco.

"That frog-human crossbreed was going to disband out team if we didn't help. And it was not like I could do anything else with my father still around. As it is, he is going to kill me once he gets out." they had been rejoined by the rest of the group, sans Uotani and Hanajima, and were heading towards Shigure's house.

"That explains a bit, but you did seem to be enjoying it at the time."

"I hated you at the time, didn't I? Would you really expect any less?"

"No. So you don't hate me now?" one coal black eyebrow rose in amusement.

"I-well-look! We are confusing the lot of them. Stop harassing me and just wait so we can explain everything at once. Tonight."

"Sure, whatever you want, Draco." Harry stepped ahead of the blonde so he couldn't see his smile, but he did catch the frozen shock he left the Slytherin in. A very good start to the year.

**A/N:** A bit longer than the last one. I really wanted to get past the first day of school so I'm posting both at the same time. Next is the share time of the two groups and we finally get to see what happened to Harry in the most recent months that changed him so much. Hope you like it.


	8. Down to business

**Disclaimer**: same as usual. Me own nothing.

**Warning:** Language, mentions of abuse, killing and general angstyness.

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

**Recap**: "I-well-look! We are confusing the lot of them. Stop harassing me and just wait so we can explain everything at once. Tonight."

"Sure, whatever you want, Draco." Harry stepped ahead of the blonde so he couldn't see his smile, but he did catch the frozen shock he left the Slytherin in. A very good start to the year.

**Chapter 8:**

The afternoon went pretty quickly once they all got home. The basic routine of changing their uniforms and handling the homework had them done in time for Blaise and Hermione to show up and settle in for the 'tell' portion of their little show of the evening before the Sohmas began to trickle in. After things had been cleared up from supper, a collaboration between Tohru and Harry, the large group of people coalesced in the living room around and on the furniture with a tray of drinks left in the centre of the low table.

Harry himself was taking a small sabbatical, away from the noise, sitting on the rock out back that he was thinking of claiming as his own, perhaps carve his name on it somewhere. Lighting a cigarette, he inhaled softly, taking in the colours of the forest as the trees fell into twilight. It was the darkening scene that tipped off to the oddity of the silver snake that was slithering up a small, barely there, path. It was beautiful with the blue sheen illuminating its scales in the paling light, and golden eyes as bright as polished topaz. He slid off the boulder, landing gently and reached out with an upturned open palm.

"_It is not often one sees such a beauty as yourself. Your scales bring envy to the moon itself._" he hissed enticingly, hoping to draw it closer, this cold weather was not healthy for such a cold blooded creature. "_Come. I will give you warmth against the fading light._"

The snake reared back and dropped it's unhinged jaw in shock. Harry frowned heavily, worry creeping in at the odd reaction. Snakes usually understood what he was by instinct. There had been so few speakers that they generally recognized him by instinct or a type of genetic legend. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when, with a billowing cloud of smoke, a very naked Ayame stood in it's place. They stared at each other in shock until Aaya bolted for the house.

The screams erupting jolted Harry out of his blushing haze, letting him dash to the house. He crossed the threshold to see Aaya being ushered off by a red-faced Hermione and a laughing Shigure. Ritsu and the girls were being protected from the sight by most of the guys surrounding them like a shield. Only Haru seemed unaffected while Hatori rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"What the blazes was that?" Harry asked after long minutes of settling the group. He received odd looks from Draco and Blaise but the question was directed at Hatori. Only Hatori didn't have time to answer.

"Allow me to answer your desperate plea!" Ayame burst through the door to the hallway. It wasn't him that caught everyone's attention but what he was wearing. Harry went beet red. The man was standing there in a pair of black slacks that clung to his thighs before flaring sightly around his calf and ankles, and a dark green skin tight t-shirt that had the words 'Harry Potter Snitched My Innocence' flashing in gold, a little golden ball with wings flitting in and out of the words.

"Hermione," he ignored the way his voice cracked slightly to preserve the last of his dignity, "please tell me that is not from that catalogue."

"Well he needed something to wear and he was quite taken with it. I just sized it to fit him." There went the final shred of dignity he had so he went to the only refuge he could think of. Denial.

"Fine, whatever, dropping the subject. So again, what in the blue blazes was that?"

"As I was saying," Aaya flourished dramatically. "Upon receiving the heartfelt and abrupt summons from Hatori to join you all for dinner within this warm abode, I set along my merry way to start the long trek that would lead me here. Within the forest I found that, for an unfathomable reason, some greater power had altered the terrain to lead me astray."

"In other words, you got lost." Yuki cut him off scathingly.

The older male rounded on him with fervour, "Ah my dear brother! It gladdens me to know that you worry so for my well being, but do not fret! For we shall not part as you have do graciously allowed me to share in your room tonight."

"When did that happen!" the usually quiet teen roared.

A small tick was forming on Harry's brow. He wanted answers and this was wasting time. Climbing to his feet, he strode to the arguing siblings, and he could clearly see the resemblance, and placed a hand on each shoulder, shutting them both up with a look. He ardently ignored the fact that he was a good few inches shorter than both of them.

"You," he focused on Yuki first, "calm down. We can settle the sleeping arrangements later. You," he rounded on Aaya, forcing himself to calm down and face the beautiful man without giving in to the urge to hex his hair an odd and embarrassing colour. "please return to your story but if you wouldn't mind keeping it simple, I would be much obliged."

Ayame studied him intently, the same golden eyes that he had noted were so odd on the snake, taking him in intently, before the look melted into a blinding smile. "I had gotten cold wandering the forest so my body was forced into its other form. After a time of searching, I happened upon you and you spoke such wondrous words in the language of snakes. That was when I, while still in shock, regained my natural body, in all its glory, and promptly entered in search of Hatori to inform him of the happenings."

Harry gave him a smile of thanks, returning to his seat. It was only after he settled that he noticed the shocked Sohmas staring at him. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Kyo asked incredulously. "No one but Hatori can get a strait answer from him."

Harry shrugged, confused, "I just asked. Anyways, all that doesn't explain how you changed from a snake to a human."

Hatori took the chance to step forward and take charge, "That actually pertains to the Sohma Secret. After I explain I expect you to return the favour."

"Agreed." Harry nodded.

"Aaya, you can sit now." the silvette beamed at his best friend and sat. On Harry. The teen-turned-cushion froze in shock as the larger man squirmed in his lap, doing his level best to get comfortable. Hatori continued, unfazed by the typical behaviour of his cousin. "The Sohma family has lived for decades under a curse. Every generation, thirteen children are born two months premature." Harry was fully interested now, arms unconsciously wrapped around Aaya. "Each child turns into a specific animal when hugged by a member of the sex, or when our bodies become to weak to sustain our human selves."

"You said 'our', meaning that you are one of those thirteen." Hermione mused, "And if I'm not mistaken, everyone in this room, save Tohru, is one as well."

"You are correct. When one of us dies, it is the start of a new cycle, thought we can not predict who will be cursed or what animal they will be."

"Is it always the same animals? No variation?"

Hatori only hesitated briefly but it was enough for Harry to catch the barely there flush on his face. "No. Same breed every time. It is based in the Chinese Zodiac."

"I thought there was only twelve animals in the Zodiac."

"The Cat." Harry answered his female friend for them. Every one turned to him, Kyo visibly stiffened across the room.

"Oh, that's right." Hermione chirped excitedly, "The Cat was tricked from out of going to the feast by the Rat. That's supposedly why cats in general hate rodents." As she spoke Kyo glared at Yuki with such venom that a few things clicked in the head of the Boy-Who-Lived. For once, though, Hermione was oblivious.

He decided now would be a good time to change the subject as Yuki had begun to glare back. "Well that sounds almost like an Animagus transformation only involuntary."

"That is possible but an Animagus form is supposed to represent a persons inner animal. A creature that their soul most resembles." Draco felt obliged to point out.

Harry thought about that for a moment, gently shifting Aaya's weight that was cutting off some of the circulation in his legs. "That's true but each animal of the Zodiac is said to represent characteristics within a person born in their year. It may be that the change is triggered by those born with the desired traits, or at least a close approximation. That would explain why only a select few are changed. It sounds like a curse set in the blood line, inherited" The brunette lost himself slightly in the puzzle laid out before him.

"Be that as it may," Draco took up, "if what Hatori said was true then it would be extremely difficult to trace back the lines to the origin of the spell, if there is one, and find the history or the caster."

"But not impossible?"

"With the right sources? No, not impossible."

Both teens were grinning like idiots, caught up in the thrill of having an intelligent sounding board. For Harry not even Hermione could really understand the twists his mind took when trying to solve a problem, she was all about facts and details. For Draco, it was always about the image and making sure the House only saw what his father would approve of. A cough interrupted their little pow-wow, regaining the attention of the two. They turned to Hatori, sheepishly, to see him smirking behind his hand.

"Now that you are aware of our secret, perhaps you should reciprocate?"

Harry blushed and nodded, realizing that most of those in the room likely had no idea what he and Draco had been discussing beyond the fact that it involved their curse. "I suppose this will explain, to those of you not aware, that we four are wizards, or witch in the case of Hermione, and we can preform magic." All he got was confused looks and disbelief from the more sceptical Sohmas. He flicked out his wand and sent Hermione a look. Just like target practice in the DA, she snatched an empty glass from the table and tossed it up at the ceiling.

"_Bombarda. Impedimenta." _he snapped out in quick succession, even the Slytherin's jerked at the well aimed spells. The glass shattered like crystal on stone and the the shards glittered as they froze in the air. "_Reparo. Wingardrium Leviosa" _The pieces glued them selves back into the familiar shape of the glass before he lowered it back to the table. "_Aguamentia." _A thin stream of water arched from the tip of his wand to the empty glass, now sitting dead centre of the table, and filed it near the brim.

"Hamming it up a bit, Potter?" Draco sneered, likely trying to redeem his self-image from his earlier transgression of fraternizing with Harry willingly.

"It got the point across." he motioned to the wide eyed gaping Japanese group. "As I said, magic. Something that is taught to every child with the ability from the age of eleven, at least in Europe. That is the basics anyways. Currently the wizarding Europe is in the middle of a war. There is a man called Voldemort" his eyes flashed to the three magical people in the room with mild scorn, "don't you cringe at a simple name, who is terrorizing magical folk that are not born to fully blooded families. Draco and Blaise are what you would call Purebloods because they come from a long line of wizards born to wizards. I am a Halfblood because my father was a Pureblood but my mother was a Muggleborn. I suppose you could say I am a first generation Pureblood as both of my parents were magical but blood is supposedly marred by the lack of ancestry on my mothers side. Hermione is a Muggleborn because both her parent do not have magic. There is no real difference in power other than the usual deviance between individuals when it comes to lineage though there are those that see the decline of Pureblood lines, and the rise of the Muggle and Halfbloods, as an insult to Wizardry. Voldemort is one of those, but seeing as how he himself is a Halfblood, he is being more than a little hypocritical. He had reigned once before but was partially defeated years ago. For the first three years of my schooling he made attempts to regain his power, only succeeding in my fourth year, where his body was resurrected. In the last year, he finally made his presence clear to the public by attacking our ministry. Since then, he and his followers have been wreaking havoc all over Europe. We came here to hide and train as we are all, though still in school, major targets. Draco and Blaise are hunted because they refused to join Voldemort's side even though their families have been supporters since the first war. Hermione and I are marked because of who we are, blood wise, and our influence in the war effort itself. That is why we will be here for a year only, to train and gain strength in relative safety, so that when we return can protect ourselves or fight." He stopped there, hoping that it would be enough. When he refused to look at the questioning eyes of his British companions, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, you need to tell them everything. We don't know what will happen in the future but they need to be prepared for the eventuality of the truth." she broached quietly.

"Fine, but you tell them. I hate saying it over and over again." His arms tightened around Aaya, resting his chin atop silvery hair, and he refused to open his eyes. Hermione nodded anyways, gathering herself.

"The first time V-Voldemort was defeated was because of Harry. His family, being some of the major fighters in the war, had been in hiding but they were betrayed by a close friends and killed. When the Dark Lord tried to kill Harry, the curse he used deflected back onto him and destroyed his body. His soul, however survived to float about, searching for a means to regain his power. As a result of that night, Harry is the only person recorded in history to survive the Killing curse, albeit with a scar on his forehead. As a result, he is very famous. The-Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of the Wizarding world."

"Load of bollocks, that is." Harry groaned.

"He lived with his muggle, non-magical relatives on his mothers side, until he was eleven. When he came to Hogwarts, our school, he knew nothing about magic or his celebrity."

"My relatives hate magic and anything having to do with it so they did their best to keep my in the dark about my heritage. When odd things kept happening around me I had no idea that it was accidental magic though I was still punished for it." Harry filled in quietly, "'Mione, do we have to do this? Can't you just give them the cliff notes version?"

"No Potter." Draco cut in before Hermione could cave to the pleading green eyes of her best friend. "We all want the full, unabridged narrative and I think we all deserve to know."

Harry scowled darkly at the Slytherin and turned away. Casting him a wary glance, Hermione continued, caving to the eager faces surrounding them, "First year was probably the most calm for us. We learned about magic and Harry became friends with myself and another student."

"First friends."

"Pardon?" she blinked at the quiet admission.

"You two were my first friends." Harry corrected her.

"Oh." she breathed, unsure at what to say to that. Thankfully she let it go with a soft look. "That was also when the rivalry started between he and Draco."

"Hermione, they don't need a full out biography of my life. Give them the main events and I will fill in the relevant facts that they need to know." It wasn't a suggestion. His voice had a dangerous quality to it that kept the Slytherin's from protesting again. Blaise did level him with an assessing look that he returned defiantly. The Sohmas watched it all with fascination.

The girl nodded. "Alright. V-Voldemort attempted to regain his body the first time when we were eleven. He partially possessed the body of one of our teachers, a follower of his, to anchor himself to the physical plain. He attempted to steel the Philosophers stone which can turn any material to gold and creates the Elixir of Life. Basically making you immortal as long as you have a supply. Harry, the other student and I were able to stop him by passing through a number of trials that were protecting the stone, to face him. By the time we reached the last step of the trials, Harry was the only one able to go on. He faced him and stopped the Dark lord once again long before our headmaster showed up to help. I am unsure to how he stopped him, exactly."

"Touching my skin burned him." Harry gave in, wearily resigning himself to a long night, "It was mainly luck, cause I had no idea what I was walking into. The sacrifice my mother made by refusing to hand me over the bastard and dieing for it, initiated some blood protections that I had inherited from my father. It's an old magic that was lost centuries ago but I founds some references in Dumbledore's library. Because the magic was still in my blood, the bastard literally could not stand to touch me without his skin boiling off. Once I figured that out I grabbed the face of the bloke he was possessing and basically burned him out. Voldie escaped, Quirrel didn't survive."

Hermione flinched slightly at the reminder. She hadn't realized it at the time but Harry had effectively killed a man before he even reached his teens. It was only years later when she learned about his continuing nightmares that the facts clicked together. She cleared her throat, gently recapturing their attention. "Second year, we were twelve at this point, was more hectic. Harry was hated for most of that year by the students. There was something in the walls of the school that was attacking the residents of the castle, trying to kill them. Thankfully they, myself included, were only petrified, turned to stone. Notes were written in blood on walls claiming that it was the heir of Slytherin, who's mascot is a snake, releasing his pet on the lot of us. It had been found out earlier in the year that Harry could speak to snakes, as it seems Ayame witnessed earlier," the silvette nodded enthusiastically in Harry's lap, "and he was blamed. The ability itself is a rare gift but usually passed down in a blood line. The only recorded family to have it was Slytherin themselves, the Dark Lord included."

"When he attacked me, Voldie accidentally transferred a bit of his magic into me. As he has no offspring, I am technically his claimed heir. With it come the gifts of Slytherin. The bloody moron still hasn't realized that."

"Oh dear," he could hear both the horror and amusement in her voice, but he relished the gobsmacked looks on the two Wizards. "Well anyways, one girl had been captured and taken down to the lair of the serpent and Harry gave chase with another student to save her. I was in the hospital wing at the time so I can only give you a second hand rendition of the facts..." she trailed off, gazing expectantly at her friend.

He sighed heavily, blowing a few wisps of silver into Aaya's face. "The one who was releasing the Basilisk, and that is what the monster was, turned out to be a younger version of Mouldy-Shorts." Draco choked on air, "He had infused a diary with some of his essence and memories, making it sentient and interactive. The girl had been writing it for most of the year and it was using their interaction to drain her magic and life force to gain control of her and eventually re-establish his own body. I killed the Basilisk and had to stab the book with one of its fangs to save her."

"You killed a Basilisk?" Blaise uttered in awe, "How?"

"Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. He plucked out the bugger's eyes so I could actually look at him... or was it a her? I never really checked. No matter, I used the Gryffindor Sword to actually kill the thing. Got a blasted fang through the arm for my trouble and the saliva absolutely ruined my robes. The house elves complained for days."

Draco made an alarming noise in the back of his throat, "Potter, how did you get a fang, and I would like to note that you said it in the singular, through your arm. Not to mention surviving one of the most lethal poisons know to both human and creature alike."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know how big those things are supposed to grow but this thing was at least twelve feet tall and around forty feet long. Its hide was too tough so I had to go for the soft spot at the roof of the mouth. Instant kill. My arms were too short so I still got bit." he pushed up the sleeve of his arm to bare the pale white scar, that looked like a star-burst, just below his elbow. It nearly covered the width of his forearm, giving credence to his estimation on the beasts size. "As for surviving, Fawkes cried for me. His tears, and those of any phoenix, can heal almost any wound. On another note, I did manage to learn that Voldie's real name was Tom Riddle, and that he was a Halfblood, from the diary before I destroyed it. Hermione?"

He passed the torch back to his friend, practically curling around the warmth in his lap. He unashamedly gleaned any comfort he could from the man in preparation of what was to come. The female understood, leaning in to the dark Slytherin sitting beside her slightly.

"Third year was a bit different, as Vol-Voldemort didn't really make an appearance. Instead we met Harry's godfather. He was an escaped convict from Azkaban, a foul place that holds the most vile criminals of our world and even worse jailors. Every one thought that the man had betrayed Harry's parents to the Dark lord the night they died, but he had been framed then sent to prison without a trial. He was there for twelve years before he escaped to hunt down the real traitor Peter Pettigrew. The fact that he spent so long there is really bad because the jailors are creatures called Dementors. They are vile things that call forth only your worst memories, feeding off the despair and agony they produce. If given the chance, they will give a person what we call The Kiss. They will suck the soul out of you, leaving you an empty, drooling husk." she shuddered involuntarily, "The worse your memories are, the stronger they affect you. Harry has always had a particularly strong reaction to them while the rest of us just feel cold to our core."

He knew what she wanted from him and for a brief, horrifying second, Harry hated his best friend. She seemed to see that in his cold gaze and looked away guiltily. He gave her what she wanted. "I hear my parents murdered over and over. My father telling my mother to grab me and run. My mother begging Voldemort to spare me, then her screams. It is the only time I will ever hear their voices. That was only in third year, however. I am sure there will be more to hear the next time I face those things." Aaya's hand linked with his to give a comforting squeeze and a foreign hand rubbed his back gently. He assumed it was either Hatori or Shigure as they were flanking him. He buried his face in silver hair, inhaling deeply, "Finish this."

Hermione trembled at the ground out words, regret painting her face, but she did as she was told. "His godfather, proved to us that he was framed by revealing Pettigrew, who was supposed to be dead. He had been posing as a pet to one of our classmates as an Animagus. We almost got his name cleared, but the traitor escaped when Professor Lupin, an old friend of both Harry's father and godfather, changed involuntarily. We had forgotten that it was a full moon and the Professor has been a Werewolf since childhood. Harry's godfather, also an Animagus, saved us at that point, but Pettigrew was able to make a run for it.

"Year four was surprising, as we had a competition between the tree major Wizarding schools in Europe. Three champions were chosen, one from each school, and Harry. It should never have happened but someone had entered him under a different school name, ensuring his participation. Most of the school hated him for that, there was an age restriction that he was well below at fourteen. All the Champions had to face three tasks. The first, get an egg away from a nesting dragon that they had brought in." Many heads snapped to a surprised Hatori, betraying what Zodiac the man was. "The second, save a loved one from the depths of the lake outside the castle. You had to find a way to stay underwater for an hour and fight off creatures, mermen and mermaids included. Harry would have been the first one out if he hadn't waited to make sure that every one got saved. He wound up fighting to bring up not only his loved one up but the loved one of the French Champion, who had been captured and disqualified already. The third task was a moving maze with obstacles and creatures to challenge them. I believe there was a sphinx in there somewhere. In the centre there was the winning cup, only it was a trap. We have a means of travel called a Portkey. It is an object that is spelled to be able to pull an individual from one destination to another. The cup had been tuned into a Portkey and when Harry touched it, along with the other Hogwarts champion, they were taken to a graveyard where Pettigrew and the Dark Lord were waiting. Cedric, the other champion, was killed on sight but Harry... there was an article in fifth year where Harry told everything that happened in the graveyard but I didn't think to bring it."

"A lot of us refused to read it on principle because Potter was the one to be interviewed. He was not terribly popular on either side" Blaise admitted reluctantly. "We just saw him returning with Diggory's body."

Harry closed his eyes against both the unasked questions bombarding him and the memories rushing him. "When we hit ground in the graveyard there was a few moments of confusion until a ragged voice said 'Kill the spare' and Cedric was on the ground in a flash of green light. I didn't get a chance to get my bearing before I was strapped to the tombstone of Voldie's dead muggle father. Bones of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy. All three were used in a ritual that restored the shell to the evil soul of Voldemort. Pettigrew's hand was sacrificed for the spell so if you see a man with a silver hand, run away and get a message to one of us. After the grand rising, creepy mist included, the pillock decided he wanted to dual me like an even fight. A grown wizard with fifty plus years of experience under his belt against a fourteen year old schoolboy. Not very promising odds but I lucked out again. He and I have brother wands, meaning that the cores come from the same animal. Fawkes. So when our spells clashed it forced a type of rewind spell to happen, based on the battling will power between the two combatants. The spectres of all the victims taken by his wand were released and aided me in my escape with Cedric's body."

He paused in his rendition, looking over at Hermione hopefully but she was curled into Blaise's shoulder. Irritation and indignation shot through him. She was the one who started this and now she was leaving it up to him to finish it, even knowing his objections to the whole ordeal? The anger bled away abruptly, making him sag into the man in his lap. He knew she would have trouble with the next part, her inability to say the name of the one they had lost proving that she was less able to repress her feelings than him, but he understood that the more the people giving them asylum knew the less questions they would ask later if a crisis happened. Aaya shifted in his arms and he sighed, realizing that he had been silent too long.

"Fifth year, the last year, was probably the worst year so far. My god father, whom you may know as Black Sirius, was still on the run from the authorities and had taken to hiding in one of his estates. It was also the headquarters of the underground militia called the Order of the Phoenix. A little predictable, yes, but it drew in the right people. The group was first established to bring down Voldemort the first time around and had reconvened with his recent uprising. To say the place was cramped would be an understatement, not to mention that Sirius hated the place to begin with. He was such a free spirit that being locked in that place was slowly driving him insane. That summer I was subjected to a full panel trial for defending my self and my cousin from a pair of Dementors that had been set on us, and only barely managed to crape through. That was the start of the main problem that year. The woman accusing me of the crime, hoping to get me expelled, was the same woman who had been ordered, by ministry decree, to be our new teacher. Now, so that you fully understand the situation, every year we have had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. First year was Quirrel, and you know how that turned out, Second year was Gilderoy Lockheart, a narcissistic glory hound who would find people who had done amazing things, wipe their memories and then write a book placing himself in their role. He wound up wiping his own mind completely and is currently in a hospital gibbering to a wall. Third year was Remus Lupin, a werewolf and the only teacher to actually teach us anything, only to have the parents throw a fit when they found out he wasn't completely human. Year four was Barty Crouch Jr., a know Death Eater, posing as Alistair Moody, a respected retired Auror, who was the one to set up the Cup Portkey. But by far the worst was Umbridge. She had the backing of the Minister so when something or someone did not do what she wanted she would pass an edict that meant punishment for infractions. She was more focused on gaining control of the school from the inside, than actually teaching us anything. That was when Hermione came up with the idea for us to teach ourselves. Being the best in our year and the only one with any real experience in battle, I was voted the leader of our little group and became the teacher for those willing to learn. It had to be secret because there was a new edict stating that any group had to be approved by Umbridge and she would never sanction a group that could undermine her. She knew we were doing something but could never prove anything, even with Draco leading a mob of cronies to hunt us down under her orders, so she would punish everyone she could as much as she could."

He held up his hand, palm inwards, knowing that the words, 'I must not tell lies' shone silver in his lightly tanned skin. Horror filtered through the younger group."The lines she had us write. She didn't like the fact that I would not revoke my claims that Voldemort had returned. But she was only an annoyance in the year that compounded the problems the rest of the issues. All that year I had been having visions of Voldemort's activities. My scar links us in a way that is more than just the inheritance. When he has strong emotions, be it glee or anger, I feel them. If they are strong enough, I get pulled into visions of what he is doing or what his plans are. Near the end of the year, the man himself had learned of the connection and turned it to his advantage. I was so frustrated, angry and scared by that time that I didn't think to check my facts on the situation and pulled my friends into a battle at the Ministry. I had thought that Voldie had my godfather prisoner in an attempt to get access to a prophesy that he thought was important to his victory. It was a false vision but it got me out of the safety of the school. We almost didn't survive but the Order showed up in time, my godfather included, and the tides turned. We lost Sirius that day, to a well aimed curse, shot by his bitch of a cousin, and a doorway to a damned place." Desperately he tried to still the trembling in his hands before the others noticed, Hermione giving a soft sob from Blaise's arms. Pale fingers, larger than his own engulfed his suddenly cold hands. The warmth soothed him as much as the firm presence that made itself know to his right, he tilted his head slightly to take in Hatori's profile. There was no pity in the steady light brown gaze, only understanding. The tension he hadn't realized he was carrying released between his shoulders.

"There was a fight after that. Between Voldemort, Dumbledore and myself. Ol'Morty tried to take control of me through our link but again my mothers protection came into play, no matter that he no longer burned at a touch from me. The rest was this summer and not really as important as the rest of what we told you." he caught Hatori's questioning look as he caught the lie, "it is getting pretty late but I don't mind continuing for those willing to stay up."

Sure enough, as soon as he mentioned it, Kisa and Momiji both cracked yawns. The older male got the hint. "You are correct. Tohru, why don't you and the girls go get ready for bed. It has been a long day. For those wanting to go to sleep, feel free to pick any room to sleep."

"Oh," Hermione wiped the tears clear of her face, "give me a moment and I will add a few rooms to the house to accommodate everyone." she rose to her feet and trotted upstairs. A curious group of Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Momiji, Kagura and Tohru followed her up. There was the tell tale shudder of the building expanding, silence then another shudder. A good while later Hermione returned with only a bouncing Momiji at her side. "They are settled and I set up a small alarm if any of them decide to rejoin us."

It seems her guilt at making him relive everything was making her temporarily meek. He could live with that as long as it didn't go on for too long. Steeling himself, Harry continued his narrative.

"The next few weeks were quiet until I found out that most Wizarding folk come in to their magical maturity between their fifteenth and seventeenth years of age. Mine hit me two weeks before my birthday. Since the ministry incident I had taken it upon myself to train in all areas of magic that I could access. Dumbledore seemed fit to give me entry to his personal library and I had the entirety of the Black and Potter libraries pooled into a single Gringotts acquired, walk in book case. That was where I learned of a way to block the tracers on our wands, allowing me to practice magic during the summer months. Ever so often, a member of the order would show to give me some practical review on the things I was learning. Because of all this, I will be leading the magical studies for the group until a tutor shows up or we return to England. During the time I had begun the extra activities, in secret from my relatives mind you, Ol'Morty had been experimenting with ways to use our connection. My aunt and uncle were none too pleased the first few time I woke them, screaming. My guess would be that he is trying to break my spirit, showing things that are horrific in every sense of the word. Potions, like Dreamless Sleep don't work on those nights, as Kyo can tell you, but they do help on the nights he takes a break."

"You mean those...those awful dreams that used to wake up the dorms haven't stopped?" the witch was horror-struck, "What about Occlumency?"

"No 'Mione," he informed her sadly his voice a soft and hollow, sending the group into shivers, "the dreams I had then were... pleasant compared to his latest endeavours." Green eyes glazed slightly as the remembered cruelties flooded his mind, clogging his ears with the cries of innocents. His arms were like bands of steel around Aaya until he could bring his thoughts back to himself.

"It was around this time that I achieved my maturity. There was such a surplus of magic seeping out of me that it not only destroyed my cupboard, it collapsed the wards on my house." a hiss of disbelief interrupted him and he turned to the source.

"Have you any idea how much unfocused magic would have to be loosed to have that kind of effect?" Harry had a feeling that Draco's jaw would be hanging open if had even an ounce less of pride.

"Yeah, I looked it up and talked it over with Remus. An exponential amount, he said. The problem was that, even though the wards weren't down for long, twenty minutes at most, it gave the Death Eaters plenty of time to find me. There were only four but they had my wand and they were torturing my relatives. After seeing what they do to people, I couldn't let it happen to anyone I could hope to save so I... I lost control." he took a shuddering breath, "Next thing I know the four were dead, the order was rushing in and my relatives are either passed out or screaming. It took multiple memory charms to allow them to look at me without shrieking. I spent most of that day in the shower, trying to get the blood off." the last was said so quietly that most missed it, "I studied harder after that, up to the point when we came here. And I believe that is all my secrets up to date."

Harry disentangled his arms from around Aaya, giving him enough space to slip away if he chose to. The older man just shifted to look into Harry's slightly red eyes. The teen could not even find the words to express his gratitude.

It was typical that Draco Malfoy was the one to break his bit of peace. "That most certainly is not everything, Potter. You never explained those scars."

Harry cursed in his head. He should have known better than to think that a Slytherin would forget something like that. He might be able to create a little leverage here, however. "I'll tell about mine if you explain yours, Malfoy."

Draco's expression grew pinched, and the Gryffindor could practically see the debate raging in his blond head. Eventually he caved to his curiosity. "Fine , but only if you stop calling me Malfoy."

"Deal," and it really was an easy one. "The scars not from fights are from the tender care of my relatives. Vernon liked having a personal whipping boy to vent his anger on and Petunia didn't much care past my continued ability to do the chores. Dudley simply took after his parents. There was no accountability for their actions as the wards meant to protect me kept those of no magic from questioning what went on behind closed doors. It was only when I was eleven that they let up, going so far as to let me move out of the cupboard under the stairs into Dudley's second bedroom, for fear of some retribution from the wizards coming to check on me. Once they realized that I could not do magic out of school, they took full advantage. That is the gist of it."

Harry knew that his easy acceptance of his situation appalled them, but really it was nothing new to him. Draco, however, wasn't taking it well at all. The rage in his eyes belied the soft tone he spoke in, "You said your excess magic destroyed your cupboard. Is that where you were when you reached your majority?"

The brunette flinched at his slip and avoided looking directly at the blonde.

"I'm going to kill them." the absolute conviction in his voice had Harry snapping to attention.

"Drop it, Draco. The whole situation is over and done with." Harry bit out.

"I will not 'drop it', Harry. Those bloody mongrels beat you and treat you worse than an ruddy house elf. They don't deserve to be breathing the as humans, alone existing among them."

"None of what they did matters anymore. It is not like I'm ever going back there. Once I turn seventeen I will be moving into my own place."

"That doesn't change what they did!" Draco was on his feet now, yelling, completely forgetting the staring group of Japanese. "They deserve to pay, to suffer as you did!"

"Draco. _Sit. Down._" the words were half hissed yet the force of not only his voice but a burst of raw, unseen magic drove everyone down to the floor. The glasses on the table shattered as they were crushed and the table itself cracked in a few weak spots. With a sharp breath, Harry scrambled for control of his power, damning himself for letting the blonde get so far under his skin. Releasing the invisible ceiling, he redirected the flow into repairing the damage he had created. Everyone pulled themselves back into a seated position slowly, waiting fr the next bit of excitement. "If it is pity that drives you, then I have no need for it. My childhood was something that I had to deal with and I have. This is not something up for discussion. Leave it be. Now keep to the deal. Why and how are you and Blaise targets."

he was still trembling with anger, but he was able to put forth a calm front. Draco hadn't moved from his half sprawled position, where the magic had forced him, and refused to look at anything other than the off white ceiling. After long moments of continued silence, Blaise took up the torch. "Draco and I have never believed in the ideals of Voldemort or his followers. We both started to question what our parents preached at a young age, but were smart enough to feign servitude in front of those that would enjoy torturing us for our insolence. When the Dark Lord started to reappear, we worked hard to be seen as the ideal Slytherins. We both knew that if Voldemort did rise fully then we would be the first in line to join the ranks. For that reason, we had to regulate our interactions with people, often acting like pillocks to people we liked or at least respected," the Italian seemed to unconsciously steal a glace at Hermione at these words, "to keep up the guise of zealots. Draco had the worst of it. If he ever gave so much as a hint of disobedience hi father would kill him."

"Surely the man wouldn't go that far?" Yuki said almost pleadingly. It looked as though he was trying to retain at least a little bit of his faith in humanity. It was getting hard with the victims of humanities brutality sitting before them all.

"Knowing Lucius," Harry answered for then, "he has already come close." nobody missed Draco's flinch.

Blaise continued, one arm now around Hermione's shoulder, "After the end of last year Draco and I were approached to join the Death eaters two weeks into the holiday. Our fathers are among the most loyal so were the first in our year to be propositioned. Obviously we refused and ran like mad to Dumbledore for help. Surprisingly, one of our professors, Snape, was not only a Death Eater, but he helped us escape."

"He is a spy. Voldemort uses him to spy on the Order and the Dumbledore uses him to spy on Voldie. It is a fine line he walks." Harry explained with grudging respect. He may not like the man but he had some Bollocks on him.

"Once Dumbledore agreed to protect us we were sent the London Black Estate, before being given the option to come here. Staying with the Weasleys was an experience but they were not all bad." Harry growled and Hermione stiffened, "The majority were great save that prick of a weasel, Ron."

"Don't you mention that arsehole's name again." snarled the usually proper female.

Everyone stared at her in surprise but Hatsuharu was the only one willing to press the subject, "I take it this person is not to be considered a friend?"

"Oh yes. He was a great friend," she bit out viciously, "right up until that prejudice fucker nearly beat Harry to death at the end of last year, when he found out he was gay." Even her fellow Gryffindor was shocked at her language. "What did that wanker say? One kick for every time you hit on him?"

Harry snorted, "like I have a thing for tall, gangly and moronic."

"I knew I should have cursed him when I had the chance." Draco grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about that." 'Mione smirked wickedly, "If he seemed overly irritable while you were there it was because his balls hadn't grown back yet."

There was a horror-struck pause where all the men cringed then the Slytherins burst out in laughter, Blaise praising her between breaths, "Gods 'Mione, you were put in the wrong house."

"That's not all," she preened as he wiped tears from his eyes, "I also went to his brothers, the Twins. Fred is gay and George is Bi so they have been making his life a living hell from what I heard." Even Harry laughed at that, "By the way Harry, Fred sends his regards. He has had quite the crush on you, you know."

Harry blushed crimson, "Um, thanks... I think." With that things moved on to brighter things.

**A/N:** An extra large chapter cause you waited so patiently. This was pretty much a chapter meant to explain a bit about why Harry is so out of character. Draco's reaction to Harry's situation was more projecting his feeling on his own treatment from his father than any real anger towards the muggles. That is not to say he wont murder them without bias if they ever cross paths. Harry just want's to forget the lot of them and knows that seeking vengeance doesn't serve anyone. Sirius was a good example. He has not, however, dealt with his issues surrounding his childhood. He just wants to think he has.

Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. Recognition is a beautiful thing. Comments and questions welcome along with any corrections you might find in my chapters. I have no beta so if you do find something I will just repost the chapter with the corrections when I put up a new chapter. This has been done for another story so it works. Or at least I hope it does.

Until next chapter.


	9. Come to call

**Disclaimer**: same as usual. Me own nothing.

**Warning:**

"Talking"

"_Parseltongue_"

**Recap: **"That's not all," she preened as he wiped tears from his eyes, "I also went to his brothers, the Twins. Fred is gay and George is Bi so they have been making his life a living hell from what I heard." Even Harry laughed at that, "By the way Harry, Fred sends his regards. He has had quite the crush on you, you know."

Harry blushed crimson, "Um, thanks... I think." With that things moved on to brighter things.

**Chapter 9:**

It wasn't long before everyone heading to bed. The younger ones and Ritsu were gathered from the rooms upstairs and driven home by Hatori, while the others opted to stay the night. Kyo grudgingly shared his room with Aaya and Momiji, though Harry was used as a living pillow for the two excitable males. Yuki had a similar arrangement with Haru latched on to him while Draco and Blaise shared a space. Hermione holed up with Tohru and the giggling heard from the beneath the door sent chills down the spines of the males. Shigure typically was left alone. The extra bedrooms had been removed once the others had decided to go back to the main house.

Luckily, for Harry, Voldemort was fairly quiet that night though when Kyo woke the next morning for his training Harry was already smoking on the boulder outside. The English teen watched carefully as the Cat went through his regime. He took note of the balance needed ans the shifts made with each movement. After an hour of his analyzing Kyo turned to him and asked if he wanted to try sparring.

"You can't train in those cloths." Kyo nodded to the blue jeans and grey t-shirt. Harry took out his wand and tapped each piece of cloth once and the Japanese boy watched as the cloths shrunk into a pair of blue short and a grey muscle shirt. Kyo nodded approvingly, though the random act of magic did stall his brain a little, and began to explain the basics. That is until Harry slipped into a somewhat sloppy fighting stance.

"Where did you learn that?" the orange haired teen asked even as he corrected the few mistakes he saw.

"From watching you earlier." Harry shrugged seeing the orange eyebrows shoot up. He couldn't explain how he did it but he had always been a visual learner. If he saw it he could usually figure it out.

Kyo couldn't contain his grin, "Wanna see what else you learned from watching?"

Harry's answering grin said it all as Kyo slipped into an opposing stance. So began Harry's introduction to Martial Arts. Kyo would point out his mistakes or places for improvement as they jabbed, kicked and punched one another, and harry accommodated for things he noticed along the the way.

It wasn't long before Kyo was getting hit more than he was hitting Harry, but he was the one to notice the crowd of watchers first and he caught the eye of Yuki for an instant. The Rat nodded once and joined the fray. If he had not been trained to listen for bludgers, the hit Yuki aimed for the back his head would have knocked Harry out. Harry had a flash back to a few days ago and was suddenly curious to see how long he would last against the two teens this time. He began to fight in earnest, though not quite falling into the mindset he always took on when fighting Death Eaters, using the reflexes and instincts he had gained from years of Harry Hunting and Quidditch to increase his speed. Soon, all the spectators could see of the actual hits were blurs of movement while Harry used the knowledge of every successful strike, given or received, to improve.

Yuki's yell of 'Haru' went unnoticed until Harry found himself fending off another set of limbs. He mentally cursed when he realized he was beginning to tire so he began dodging more and throwing a bit of acrobatic in, throwing the teens off for a moment. That small respite gave him the time he needed to come up with a plan to diminish the number of his opponents. Haru, seeming to be the weakest was taken out first. He rolled with a hit from the two-toned teen falling into a handstand where he curled up and aimed a double footed kick to the younger teens solar plexus that sent him flying and left him gasping on the ground. Kyo was next to go down, gasping from a knife hand chop to the throat, though not hard enough for any permanent damage. Yuki, the strongest, he numbed his dominant arm with a strike to the elbow and kicked out his legs when he hesitated, pinning him in the dirt face first.

"Yield?" he asked the three, trying to keep his breathing even. As most were unable to talk at that point in time, they all nodded. He fell back with a gasp, splaying out on the cool grass as they all tried to catch their breath.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yuki got out between pants of breath after he rolled over.

"Today." Kyo rasped out, his voice coming back slowly. He crawled over and joined his roommate on the ground.

"We have got to do this again sometime." Hatsuharu was able to sit up again, hand pressed to his chest against the throbbing area of that last hit.

"Well," Harry grinned up at the blue sky, his breath starting to come under control, "we do still have to teach the others."

Kyo glanced at the gaping crowd by the house then checked his watch. "We," he swallowed heavily as his voice still sounded like it was rubbed in sandpaper, "we should get changed. For school."

The teens on the ground nodded and slowly levered themselves to their feet. Yuki and Haru helped to keep each other upright as they shuffled past the others. Harry and Kyo just attempted to keep one another walking in a straight line.

"Potter," Draco was seething by the time he was able to corner Harry at lunch, "what the bloody hell was that this morning?"

"Um... breakfast?" Harry gave him a wide eyed innocent look over his bento that almost made the Slytherin flinch.

"Don't give me that tripe!" he near exploded, avoiding looking directly at Harry's face.

"It seems that I haven't the foggiest idea about what you are talking about." he said airily.

"The fighting, you ponce! Where in the nine hells did you learn to do that?"

"Did Kyon-kyon do some thing stupid and get his butt kicked for it?" Uotani chimed in, suddenly interested.

"Oi! I didn't do anything stupid! Besides, Haru and that damned Yuki got beat too." Kyo fumed.

"You beat them all?" she was checking him over sceptically, "I saw them in gym once when we were covering the martial arts. You would have to be pretty good to face them one after the other."

"It wasn't one after another." Momiji piped up, hopping onto Harry's back. "he fought them all at once. It was his first lesson too."

Harry gave the beaming boy a mild glare. "You're not helping, you know."

Hanajima and Uotani were staring at him again, "Well aren't you just full of surprises?"

"Right, well..." He avoided the questioning stares from the females, "I did ask Kyo to teach us all so it is not like you wont be able to do the same type of thing soon enough, Draco."

"Yes well, what I want to know is how you learned it in such a bloody short time."

"Observation, Draco. I take the phrase 'Watch and learn' very seriously. How do you think I learned Quidditch so fast?"

"Quidditch?" Hanajima's soft voice froze the two wizards. Harry cursed in his head silently and Draco went paler than usual. Thankfully he had a convenient scapegoat.

"It's a sport from our old school. Draco will explain it while I go do this... thing." he hopped to his feet and snatched his bag, booking it for a space clear of students. Finding a secluded area he flipped out his phone, one of the ones Hatori had picked up for all of them at the Shopping centre, and speed dialled the good doctor.

"Hatori?" he ventured when the line was picked up. "It's Harry."

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, no." he rush to assure the man, "I just had an idea but I wanted to run it by you first."

"All right but please make this brief. I have patients waiting."

Harry made and agreeable noise, "I think we should tell Uotani and Hanajima about magic. Not about the curse but I figured that if any incidents with the Sohmas were to occur it would be easier to explain away."

"Sound interesting," Harry could hear him setting down some papers, "Why take the risk?" He had to admit that the man was sharp.

"Hanajima has a talent called Delving. It allows her to sense the emotions and intentions of those around her. Untrained she would have little control over how strong the ... noise, I suppose you could call it, becomes. If we... if I train her, she might be able to detect any enemy or spy within seconds of being in the vicinity."

There was a beat of silence before he heard Hatori's soft words, "You truly came from a war didn't you."

Harry bit back a sigh. "I'm still in one. Being here now is simply a temporary refuge and I just want to make certain we did not bring that war here with us."

His solemn tone seemed to do it for the older man. "Do what you think you have to. Make sure to tell Shigure when you see him that I will visit within a few days."

"Alright, thanks for listening."

"Hmm." the phone clicked off. Harry stared at the electronic device as it flashed 'call ended' at him in bright blue letters before going dark. Snorting, he made his way back to his friends. His reception was as expected.

"About bloody time, Potter." Draco snarled in English, "I should hex you for that stunt. What where you up to?"

"I was calling Hatori for some advice. We agreed that it would be best if we let the girls into our secret." he noticed Yuki looking a little worried, likely better versed in English than the rest of the group. "It would help to explain any sudden... surprises."

Most of the Japanese students were watching them in confusion but Yuki relaxed, catching the hidden meaning. Draco was not so pleased.

"So you just went ahead and decided without us?" he fumed, falling back into Japanese.

Harry answered in kind, "Hanajima has a talent that would allow her to find out sooner or later. If she was trained, she might be able to help us. Do any of you have any objections?" he looked to his British compatriots and saw nothing of the sort, though Draco was glaring fairly hard.

"What talent does she have?" Hermione was genuinely curious.

"Delving."

"In a muggle?"

"It is rare, but some talents don't need magic to work."

"Wait a sec..." Uotani cut in, "magic? What the hell are you talking about?"

Draco snarled at Harry, "Well I guess there is no choice now," he turned to the girls, stately ignoring the smirk on Harry's face, "Magic exists. It is the essence that forms one of the greatest staples in the formation of all life, sentient or otherwise. It is everywhere around you, though more apparent in certain hotspots. We four are part of a a society that was born with the ability to manipulate this energy. Males are wizards while females are witches. We focus and utilize magic into a tangible form, mostly using tools like wands. At the age eleven everyone with the ability is scouted and accepted into a school that teaches how to control our talent. Our community as a whole has been in hiding for centuries."

There was a stretch of silence as all those in the know waited for the girls reaction. Harry had to admit, only to himself mind, that he had never heard his world explained in that way but it made more sense than any description his teachers had given him. His contemplation of the possible applications of unrestricted magic by loud raucous laughter erupting from Uotani.

"Oh! That's a good one. Where do you come up with this stuff?" She wiped fake tears away from the corner of her eye, clutching her sides. She was slow to realize that she was the only one laughing. Hanajima stared at the blond with blatant interest.

"Is that the power I sense in all of you? Your waves are too powerful to be normal, though some hide them well." Her gaze slid to Harry and he grinned in return.

"Don't tell me you believe in this crap!" Uotani stared at her friend incredulously, "Tohru?" the shy girl blushed and stared at her wringing hands. The former gang member frowned at her two friends before rounding on Draco.

"Prove it."

Draco had already taken out his wand and gathered up one of the lager rocks nearby. With a spell that all the Hogwarts alumni recognized, he transfigured it into a miniature ornate rocking horse. "This is a basic spell that we learned in our first year of schooling." he handed the toy to the gaping Yankee.

"Holy -" the bell chimes cut her off. The group stood quickly, gathering their garbage as they went and headed indoors, regular conversation resuming now that the entertaining crisis had been averted. Harry took a moment to keep Hanajima back.

"Do you want to learn to control your talent?" He asked her quietly. He was grateful that he had gone back and scoured every part of Dumbledore's library for anything mentioning Delvers, or anything like them, after he had gotten that first hint of her power. He had a fairly good grasp on it now, or at least enough to give her enough control to continue on her own.

"For what reason?" he wasn't surprised that she was still suspicious of him.

"A Few reasons. The main one is that I want your help protecting Tohru and the Sohma family. Part of what we have yet to tell you two is that my friends and I are taking refuge from a war. As targets, I want to make absolutely certain that our world will not spill into this one."

"A war?" this was the first time he had seen any real emotion in the girl and he mentally congratulated himself for the feat. He nodded and held the doors to the school open for her.

"Think on it and give me your answer after school or tomorrow if you need more time." The settled into a silence that didn't end until they rejoined the others in class.

After school, things progressed much as harry expected them to. Hanajima agreed to be trained by him and, with the combined efforts of Draco and Hermione, she and Uotani were caught up on their full situation in Japan. They thankfully did not ask Harry to retell his sob story again. The days following were simple enough. They went to school like normal teens, which was a novelty to some of them, during the day. In the early mornings Draco and Blaise would learn the basics of Martial Arts from and impatient Kyo while Harry practised on his own. Once school was , and after homework, Harry would take them all outside to a charmed area to practice and teach various forms of magic. An hour or so of every second day was set aside to teach Hanajima. Three times a week Harry would accompany Kyo tot he Sohma family Dojo, where he met the Cat's adopted father who reminded him strangely of Remus. He supposed the two men had very similar dispositions, though he wondered if Hanajima would have the same attraction his Godfather as she did with the Martial Artist.

All in all, life settled in the Sohma home faster than any of them expected, the new arrivals fitting well with the already quirky family. With all the preparation and paranoia it came as a bit of a shock when the first real confrontation came not from Death Eaters but from some one in their school.

Harry, Hermione and Kyo were carrying papers to the class for the teacher when Harry had been rudely interrupted in his conversation with 'Mione by a violent shove that nearly sent him sprawling. The papers he had been holding scattered down the hall and Hermione scrambled to gather them as Harry righted himself. He turned to his attackers, who Kyo was glaring death at though the pile in his arms kept him from doing anything, and sized them up. He was more than a little upset that he had not sensed the attack coming and promised himself to train his spacial awareness. His trained eye recognized the trio from the Karate club.

"Are you gay?" the abrupt question came from the shortest of the three. He had an arrogant smirk on his face that was nothing compared to Draco's but still set his teeth on edge. He looked them over carefully, deciding that the taller teen with black hair and grey eyes was the strongest. He also seemed to be the leader of the bunch, standing just ahead of his companions. Next was the silent uncomfortable one standing behind both teens. He was average with his short dark brown hair and pale face, only his eyes were an interesting dark blue, almost cobalt. The mouthy short one was the weakest of the bunch and obviously the one to encourage this behaviour.

Ignoring the fact that quite a crowd had gathered to watch, Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what if I am? You asking for a date?" Gasps rippled through the crowd while the leader pulled a disgusted face.

"Ha! I knew it!" the small one, bleached blond and plain brown eyes, crowed to his teammate.

"We don't appreciate your kind here." the leader sneered. The two attackers didn't notice the third's flinch at the words.

"My kind?" he had to admit that insults like this were getting kind of redundant. He had heard the same for most of his life.

"Yeah, a freak. We don't need you around checking us out every time we do stuff." Harry swore he could hear the repression and resulting fantasies in the teens head.

"No need to worry about that. You a certainly not my type." Again that sneer but this time a smirk of amusement from the teen in back. The shorty wasn't letting this go, however.

"Hey Chief. Why don't we show this kid we mean business? You know, kick him for every time he hit on one of us." even the leader looked to his friend in surprise. A sharp hiss of breath signalled Hermione abandoning the papers on the ground and for Kyo to backpedal away from his friend, recognizing the sudden shift in mood for what it was. To the attackers it was only a shift in his stance and the sight of Harry's face paling. So caught by his darkening green eyes, they miss the slim hand that shot out to wrap around the mouthy one's jaw. He lifted the boy a good six inches off the ground to bring them to eye level.

"What," there was a soft rumble to his voice that sent shivers down the spine of those gathered, "did you say?"

"Harry please," Hermione approached slowly, careful not to touch him or his struggling prisoner, "let him go. He didn't mean it. He doesn't understand."

Those flat green eyes swung to her and she couldn't repress her flinch. "He understands 'Mione. I've seen others like this one. They get so excited bringing pain to others. He very nearly gets off on it. I should deal with him now before he really grows into his cravings." he squeezed his hand making the boy cry out.

"You bastard!" the leader snarled, charging him. Harry tossed the boy aside to deflect the attack. The leader growled, too emotional to really fight at his best. Harry grabbed the back hand strike that was aimed at his face and delivered a sharp jab to the left kidney. A punch to the face as his knees gave out had the teen out for the count. He rounded again on the instigator of all this only to find his way blocked.

He met the eyes of the previously silent companion and saw no anger, only determination. That made Harry pause. "I have no quarrel with you."

The boy shifted into a fighting stance. "I can't let you continue."

"I wasn't the one to start this." he had to point out.

"But it is over nonetheless."

Harry sighed, relaxing from his aggressive stance. "I suppose you are right." he held out a hand to the slowly calming teen. He just stared at Harry in confusion. "I'm Potter Harry. Your are?"

The crowd waited in anticipatory silence as the teen stared at the hand between them for a long moment. Harry smiled when it was accepted. "Tsune Ginta." He dropped the hand with a curt bow and bent to hoist his leader onto his shoulder. Harry was a little impressed with the show of strength and reassessed Ginta's abilities. Before he was lost in the crowd he glanced back over his unburdened shoulder. "They are not bad people just... misguided in some ways."

"Let them prove it themselves." with another, near imperceptible bow he disappeared into the surrounding body of students. A light, hesitant touch on his arm had him turning to look into Hermione's wide worried eyes.

"Harry?" the rest of the question went unasked but he heard it loud and clear.

He sighed, upset with himself for loosing even that little bit of control. "I'm sorry 'Mione. When he said... that... it was just like-"

"I know," she cut him off, "but we have class right now and you need to be calm."

He gave her a gentle smile, "I am calm. Maybe not completely Zen like, but better than I was. Tsune helped with that. We should get to class." he dropped the subject and picked up the stacks of paper Hermione had collected for both of them and continued on his original path. The lingering, gaping students separated for him without question.

After that little scuffle, school life was fairly quiet for the mystical group of teens. Harry's fan girls had, for a little while, gone into a depression, but when he never publicly claimed to be homosexual or not they resumed their exuberance. Nothing was said when a few boys quietly joined the group.

On occasion Harry would talk to Tsune about school or martial arts, though never in the open. It was weeks before the leader, Shigumatsu Kenishiro, came up and apologized to Harry at the insistence of Tsune. It turned out that the two were best friends and that Shigumatsu had found out, a few days after the fight, that Tsune himself was gay. Shigumatsu even went so far in his apology to invite Harry to join their club. He declined, saying that he already had too many commitments, but he would be willing to drop buy and spar from time to time. All in all everything was calm on the home front as everyone's training advanced. It was only in the first weekend of the second month that someone came to check up on them.

It was strangely fortunate that it was the same weekend that Harry was testing Hanajima's progress while Draco, Hermione and Blaise practised their defensive shields. Tohru was inside with Uotani while Hatori, Shigure and Ayame watched the teens and chatted on the porch. Kyo was watching TV while Yuki was away on school council business.

"Now I want you to relax and focus. Tell me how many people there are that you can sense." Harry pitched his voice low and calming, sitting cross legged in front of Hanajima. Her hair was down in a cascade of dark waves and her eyes were firmly shut.

"Too many to count. There are many houses surrounding us and I can feel the rushed sensation of many people in a singular area. A busy street." Harry nodded approvingly, even if she couldn't see it. The closest street with enough traffic to give her that feeling was quite a ways away.

"Good, we have a basic distance that you can cover. Now I want you to bring in your focus to a block radius around the house." It took a moment before she nodded. "Alright, next I want you to limit your scan to those with ill emotions." 'Ill' was the expression he used to describe anger, greed or malicious impressions. It took her a little longer but her head bobbed sooner than he expected. "Next do a broad scan to see where those emotions are directed." He settled to wait patiently as he knew that this would take at least twice as long. He could actually see her struggle by the slight furrow of her brow on her usually placid face.

"Most are focused within the same household or nearby. Some are concentrated on nothing specific so they may be centred on things or people outside their immediate lives. That is all- no...wait... someone just appeared."

"Appeared?" Harry's voice sharpened and his body tensed. "Where? Can you read them?"

"Near the front gate. His mind is blocked and I am unable to truly read him. His waves are strong however."

"That's enough, keep trying but stay here." He sprang to his feet and yelled to the still practising group. "Blaise, 'Mione, shields around the house. Draco, cover the girls. We've got an uninvited guest. NOW!" he bellowed when they just stared at him. They jumped into action and Harry turned to the now standing adults. "There is an unknown approaching the front." Knowing the three would follow, Harry ran to the edge of the shields and waited for the person to show themselves.

His already tense body tightened even more as he caught his first glance of a billowing cloak but it seemed like everything relaxed when he saw the greasy hair and scowling face attached to it. He motioned to Hermione and Blaise to drop the shields and stepped onto the walkway, catching Blaise running off to get Draco in his peripheral.

"Professor." he greeted as politely as was physically possible for him.

"Potter." the automatic sneer doubled with the note of utter disgust was a better identity verifier than any spell. "It would seem that you are not as unprepared as I had expected. Though your response time could be better."

"There is room to improve, I admit, but we have all advanced well into the sixth year curriculum." he tried to keep the defensiveness out of his voice but the man just tried his patience.

"I'm sure." Snape scoffed. He swept past Harry, and the three adult Sohmas, to greet Draco and Blaise. "How have you two been acclimatizing? You seem to be adjusting well contrary to the... conditions you have been forced to abide by." He glowered in the Gryffindor's direction, who just rolled his eyes and explained the situation to those who had gathered.

"Truthfully, Sir," Blaise had fallen into his Slytherin mask as easy as breathing. Some of the Sohmas were surprised as no one had seen that persona in weeks, from either teen, and the indifferent tone threw them slightly. "I am rather enjoying it here. The accommodations have been quite suitable."

Draco on the other hand was watching his Head of House with cool, calculating eyes, "These past weeks have been very illuminating, sir. Surprisingly though it may seem, Potter has taught us more Defence against the Dark Arts in two months than five years of Hogwarts teachers, with only the generous exception of Lupin." If he had taken the time to glance at Harry he would have seen a small, if proud smile that graced his face. Instead, Draco revelled in the slight shifting in of Snape's facial muscles that formed into a barely perceptible expression that could only be explained as flabbergasted.

True to his reputation, the facial expression was smoothed out in seconds. "Yes, quite. Well you have touched on the reason for which I have come here for." he angled his body subtly to address the entirety of the group. "I am here to gauge you progress and decide the areas in which you need improvements. Also I have news that I will disclose to you later." He had reverted to his teaching voice, that was cold and professional towards all those not within the House of Snakes. The man gave the Sohmas a once over glance that got more than one back up with his obvious disdain. "I am Professor Snape Severus, Potions master and Head of Slytherin House."

Harry made the introductions as quick as he could and hastily invited the teacher into the backyard. "It is where we train. It is surrounded by forest that is owned by the Sohmas so it is highly unlikely that there would be trespassers. However, I have place a Forget-Me Charm around the area just in case."

"At least you are finally using some common sense. Who was the one I felt probing my mental shields?"

"That would be Hanajima." he indicated the girl now standing slightly in front of a confused Tohru. "She is our resident Delver."

Snape to his time to study her this time, a new respect in his eyes. Black eyes locked with black. "Impressive. Delvers are rare among wizards, even more so in muggles. Who was your trainer? You could not be advanced enough to nearly penetrate my shields without one." Harry turned away so he wouldn't see the smirk pulling at his face.

"Harry has been training me for the past month." she stated quietly.

The sneer returned with force. "You must have a great deal of talent to be able to learn so well from that brat." Hanajima frowned at his and Kyo bristled. Draco, Blaise and the three Sohma men were visibly agitated but Hermione and Harry just sighed.

"She does have a great talent for it," Harry agreed, ignoring the looks from the group, "ans she progressed faster than anticipated but that is not the reason you are here, is it? I believe you came to test us. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." the man strode past, scorn practically dripping off his robes, "I would rather not be subject to your presence any longer than is absolutely necessary."

"The feeling's mutual you buggering git." Harry growled under his breath. Hermione giggled silently beside him and Kyo had to choke back a snort. Harry tempered his tone and addressed the magical folk around him. "Okay, lets start with transfiguration."

For the next few hours they went through everything they had learned since coming to Japan and Snape had to reluctantly admit that he was impressed with their development. When the end came they retired to lunch, the adults eating inside while the teenagers had a picnic outside.

Hatori was analyzing Professor Snape as he manoeuvred his chopsticks. The Englishman was an intelligent man who seemed reasonable enough, once a steady conversation had circumvented his brusque attitude. Now, he felt, was a good time to broach a subject that had been bothering not only him but most of the residence of this house. "Why do you hold such animosity towards Harry?"

The question came out harsher than he had meant for it but he could not deny his feelings on the subject. Snape scoffed, not even looking up from his rice dish. "Potter is not what he seems. He is a brat who lives off his fame and the adoration of his fans. Until his introduction into Hogwarts, it is unlikely that he has face any real hardships in that pampered life of his."

The horrified looks from the three Japanese men amused the Slytherin though he had to wonder as to why they were directed at him. He frowned when they all started speaking at once.

"You call that life pampered?"

"What adoration? Don't his 'fans' turn on him with every excuse they find?"

"Have you not seen the scars? What kind of teacher are you?"

A sharp slashing motion with his hand had them silencing quickly, no magic needed. "What exactly are you talking about? What lies has that brat been feeding you."

"It's not lies." a new voice joined the group, " Did you not even attempt to gain the facts about his past before you passed judgement on him?"

"Explain yourself, Draco." He snapped, irritated.

The blonde crossed the room, an empty tray under his arm, "Do you actually know anything about his life before Hogwarts or have you based years of hatred on speculation?"

The potion master's expression darkened. In a glower. "That insufferable child is nothing more than a green eyed copy of his father. I would not waste my time watching his relatives fawn over him. Further more, you will never speak to me in such a manner again or I shall reach the limits of my leniency."

"Yeah, well I don't bloody care!" Draco finally exploded past his Slytherin persona. "I did not escape one tyrant to bow to another. I will show you respect when you've earned it! If you had used that coveted Slytherin cunning for even a second you might have figured it out by now. When has potter ever about his blood family, or even mentioned them in civilized conversation? If he was so spoiled, why were all his casual cloths at least four sizes too big? If you had taken a moment in the last five years to look past that fabricated and idiotic grudge then you might have noticed how badly he was being abused!"

Draco was panting and red faced by the end of his tirade, the patented Malfoy Glare™ focused solely on who had once been his hero. Severus himself had been getting steadily incensed as the boy continued, but paled at the mention of abuse. It was a touchy subject for most in Slytherin house, as most had experienced it in some level or another. Some, like Draco and himself, had particularly bad childhoods and could rarely bring themselves to speak of them. That Draco had brought it up, even if it wasn't pertaining to himself, was a shock that worried him.

"Draco, calm down." he murmured soothingly, watching as his breathing evened and the pale face lost its flush. "Now, explain."

Draco sat heavily and looked to the three men sitting on the other side of the table. They said nothing, simply watched and waited for the situation to play out. He realized belatedly that this was not his tale to tell but he couldn't help his anger, especially when it was caused by the man that had saved his sanity in his first year at Hogwarts. Since finding out about Harry, Draco had wondered at how different the teen would have been if he had wound up in Slytherin. The man before him could have helped him like he had so many others but he had let some stupid prejudices interfere and blind him, letting someone else suffer like they had. Worse than they had. He turned back to Snape, his glare back at full force. "They locked him in cupboard and called it his bedroom for most of his life. They treated him worse than a bloody house elf from the time he could walk but he didn't have the benefit of magic to help him out. He had been stuffed into the ruddy cupboard under the stairs on his sixteenth birthday and the only reason he was freed was because it exploded during his inheritance." Snape's eyes popped wide but Draco wasn't finished. "They starved him too. That's why he's always skinnier than a broomstick at each welcoming feast. The worst of it is that he was beaten. And I don't mean those light tosses Father would put me through." Calling what Lucius did to him a 'light toss' filled Severus with dread. More than once he had been called upon to brew something in the aftermath of one of the sessions just to save the child's life or remove the evidence. If that was light compared to Harry's experience he had to wonder at what muggles could really do to a wizard who had magical restrictions. "If we hadn't seen the scars before hand, I like would not have believed it but the are so extensive and some many years old. Do you still think Wonder Boy had such a marvellous life?" he finished snidely.

Severus said nothing, lost in his own thoughts as he used his Occlumency to review I large number of memories without the haze of transplanted hatred that usually appeared when he saw the Potter scion. What he saw appalled him as he realized that yes, Potter's brat wasn't exactly what he made him out to be, but that it was _Lily's_ child that he had allowed to grow up in that condition. With how the war was shaping, he would not have been able to do anything really useful in the situation, but he had antagonized the boy beyond need. The future may still be affected if he took the right steps.

"To be treated so badly, Albus would never have let him stay if he had know. Why has he only now told someone?"

"Because no one needed to know," Harry's voice startled them all into turning to the porch doorway, "and I had assumed that my privacy would be honoured." His glare had Draco looking away shamefaced. Harry's face softened and he let out a soft sigh. "Why don't you head back outside, Draco. I'll grab the drinks you came for." The blonde nodded and slipped out quickly. Harry acknowledged the Mabudachi Trio and left for the kitchen.

"Since when have those two been on friendly terms?" Severus had thought that it might be the case after Draco's rant but seeing the blatant evidence left him a little dazed.

Aaya huffed in his direction but otherwise ignored him. Hatori lit a cigarette, which Severus noted was one of those new enchantment-potion mix brand that was so popular these days. Shigure was the one to answer his question, though reluctantly, "Ever since we learned about his past, Harry and Draco have been... nearly civil to one another." Hatori let loose a quiet laugh and the other two grinned, "Harry seems to enjoy teasing Draco in rather... unique ways. So far the only real fights they get into are during sparring practice."

Severus nodded his understanding and watched as a poised Harry Potter strolled through the room again carrying a laden tray of drinks. He acknowledged each of them, including the professor, before the door slid shut behind him.

"I have no doubt," Hatori said to no one in particular, "that Potter Harry will be a powerful force in this war you are fighting." Pale brown eyes gazed into coal black with an intensity that surprised the wizard. "You will have to choose whether to accept him as an equal, or you may suffer a greater loss than you realize."

It took a concentrated effort to break the connection but his attention eventually returned to the doorway leading out to the backyard. He never did answer.

Snape had sat at the table, in the same position he had for most of lunch, his thoughts whirling as he tried to come up with plan after plan to rectify the situation he had found himself in until it was time for him to leave. Exiting the house and rejoining his onetime students he found himself swallowing only a small amount of pride as he pulled himself together.

"First of all, your progress has been surprisingly impressive for little of a month of teaching. If you continue with this schedule then it is quite possible that you would be eligible to take your N.E. either this year or early in your Seventh year." Both Blaise and Hermione lit up like a _lumos_ charm and Draco appeared smug, thought his expression didn't change. Harry just watched him knowingly, a small smile twisting his lips. He was pleased that the boy had caught the sideways compliment. "In regards that piece of news I have for you it is both good and bad. The Weasleys have been targeted but don't be alarmed," he added at their worried faces, "none have been injured. However, they are also being forced in to hiding." The news was greeted by and odd crumbling effect happening on the face of the only male Gryffindor in Japan.

"Where are they staying?" his voice was as pained as his expression.

"Molly, Arthur and the youngest, Ginerva, are going to Romania." something seemed to be dawning on the other English students but he just couldn't seem to grasp the meaning. He had obviously missed something. "The Twins and young Mr. Weasley will be joining you here with Bill as a overseer of both your studies and safety." of all the reactions he had expected, Hermione bursting into a string of curses was not one he would have guessed. His two Slytherins were casting worried looks to Harry who had a fearfully blank expression. "Bill will be staying with the Grangers while the others will reside here. Bill will ad rooms should you need them. Now may I please be informed as to what the problem is?"

"Sorry Sir." Blaise braved their irate teacher while calming the growling witch with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The weasel isn't very welcome in current company at the moment."

Thin black eyebrows shot up in surprise. "By any one?" he smirked as something occurred to him. "this wouldn't have anything to do with the unfortunate, if powerful, shrinking charm that had been cast on certain... extremities of Mr Weasley, would it? The very same curse that took Madame Pomfrey quite a few hours to painfully reverse?" Snape's smirk came dangerously close to a grin as he witnessed Hermione's face go bright red and all three boys grin maliciously. "Since I am quite sure that woman would," he coughed delicately, "reduce themselves to that level, I will look into having Ronald and Bill switch residences. We must endeavour to avoid any more such... unfortunate accidents."

His tone was properly commiserating but every one of the British teenagers could practically taste the sadistic glee in his soul. He was inwardly pleased with himself when he witnessed the sparkle of life return to eyes so like his Lily's.

"I must be returning to England, now. Your new guests should be arriving tomorrow so remember that neither I, nor Madame Pomfrey will always be available to repair the unexpected injuries so make certain there is no blatant maiming." Without waiting for a reply he spun on his heel and swept out the front gate. As soon as he turned the corner he was trailed by the sound laughter erupting. He apparrated to the British embassy and Portkey-ed from the designated area to Hogsmead with a rare smile tugging at his lips. It was not the departure he had envisioned when Albus had coerced him into checking on the children but it provided him with a chance for personal redemption. He would do his best to make it up to Lily.

AN: sorry for the wait on this chapter but I had other stories I was trying to get online. Plus my town has this horrifying layer of white fluff covering the vast majority of the ground. The last time I attempted to venture out into the vast white unknown I was hit with a bit of hypothermia. Thankfully there was a McDee's nearby to heal me with their terrible coffee. Sadly the TimHortons was another block away and I was afraid I wouldn't make it.


End file.
